the embodiment of the past
by princessHinatalovetonaruto
Summary: Naruto and hinata are married and have a daughter who looks just like her mother but one day hinata dies during a mission, what will happen to Naruto and her daughter now? Naruto OOC X OC character, OC character X another OC character. incest, this is purely fictional as in not real if don't like then don't read, also this is literally my first lemon fic so don't expect to much
1. Chapter 1 the embodiment

**the** **embodiment of the past**

Disclaimer the naruto characters belong to kishimoto.

The OC Hinami and Ray belong to me. and just to be clear hinami is 20 years old so shes an adult for those whining about it who said I made Naruto into a pedophile.

This is my first lemon fiction, I'm not very good at it I'm probably mediocre but try not to be to harsh ok? il accept criticism good or bad. in advance sorry for any grammar error.

 **chapter 1 the decision**

naruto and hinata were around 26 old and had gotten married and naruto had become hokage and hinata left her clan to be with naruto, they had a daughter

named hinami who had blunette hair and her eyes were of two diferent eye color one was like her mothers the other was like narutos, no one could

understand why her eyes were like that but it didnt stop them from loving their daughter just the way she was. after 4 years had passed hinata had gone on

a dangerous mission but sadly lost her life during it, this depressed naruto greatly over the years, his daughter however got over her mothers death and

persever to become a strong and gentle ninja like her mother and father.

16 years had passed and hinami was now a 20 year old prodogy ninja able to do both of narutos and hinata's techniques plus her own personal tecniches, but

not only was she powerfull she looked exactly like her mother apart from the different eye color she was an exact replica of her wich cause alot of guys to go

around trying to get with her but she turned them down always and anyone who tried to force her way with her was always knocked out cold or hospitalized.

thus she was nicknamed princess heartbreaker, thought that did not stop the guys from wanting to get in her pants.

\- at the hokage office -

*knock knock *

naruto= come in

hinami= hey papa,im reporting in my mission.

naruto= oh hinami good work as usual.

hinami= papa?

naruto= yes what is it?

hinami= do you wana spend some time toguether this weekend?

naruto= sorry hinami i have to much work

hinami= all you ever do is work papa! why dont you take a break?

naruto= i am the hokage i cannot take breaks

hinami= you are not a machine, even hokages need brakes now and then.

naruto= i said i cant! now leave- he shouts at her -

hinami=...fine

-hinami leaves slammin the door behind her -

naruto=...dammit...hinata...

\- on top of the hokage wall -

hinami= stupid papa sniff, ever since my 16 birthday papa has been slowly distancing himself from me, always using work as an excuse... i dont understand why...

\- then a boy ninja apeared -

boy= finaly found you hinami uzumaki

hinami= what do you want Ray?

ray= i thought i drop by and ask you out again

hinami= you sure are stubborn, your lucky your my teammate or you be in the hospital like the rest who try.

ray= harsh as ever i see 3

hinami= leave me alone

ray= aww whats wrong daddy ignored you again

\- she looks at him with killing intent -

ray= why dont you just forget about your old man and have some fun.

hinami=go have fun by yourself

ray= fine fine il let you be, who knows maybe the reason your dad avoids you is cause your look like your mom and she was pretty hot herslef?

hinami= shut up and leave before i realy beat you up and dont you dare talk bad about the hokage!

ray= ok ok il leave you might make true your threath true

\- ray left -

hinami= mom...

\- she went home afterwards and noticed naruto was at home -

hinami= papas home

-she went to his room to see if he was awake and saw him moaning words in his sleep -

naruto= *groan* ...hinata...hinata... dont go...hinata...

hinami= oh papa - said upset

\- hinami thought bback to what ray said -

ray=who knows maybe the reason your dad avoids you is cause your look like your mom and she was pretty hot herslef?

hinami=... mom what should i do? i want papa to be happy again...

-with naruto-

naruto= nnggg...

voice= naruto-kun

naruto= nngg..

voice=naruto-kun wake up

naruto=uh? -opens his eyes -

voice= wake up sleepy head

naruto= hi..hinata? is that you?

hinata= shhh its ok naruto -kisses him -

naruto kissed hinata without even thinking twice and groped her butt as they kissed. the kiss turned very passionate quickly with naruto tongue invading

hinata's mouth, after a few minutes they both stoped to breath and looked at each other with lust, they both got naked quickly and naruto stared at hinatas

beutyfull body as hinata stared at naruto's blushing alot. naruto then grabed her waist and french kissed her while groping hard her butt making her moan a

little, then he picked her up and laid her on the bed and started feeling all of her body by kissing and licking it all over, hinata shiverd and blushed more as

she felt naruto licking and kissing -

naruto= your so tasty hinata 3

hinata= oh naruto-kun

naruto then got on top of her and put his dick in between her breast, hinata then pushed her breast toguether and naruto start thrusting between them and

rubing her nipples, hinata moan loadly when he at times pinched her nipples, hinata then licked the tip of his dick everytime he thrusted forward -

naruto= o yea hinata suck on it

-naruto gets over hinata's head and thrust inside hinatas mouth and she starts sucking it

hinata= mmmm

-he thrusts harder and as deep as he can but hinata gags when he goes too deep, but he didnt stop he continued thrusting till he cummed a lot down her throath. he then took his dick out and sat down to catch his breath-

hinata= you cummed so much

naruto= im not done yet

hinata= wh...what?

naruto then draged her by her feet and position himself at her pussys entrance -

hinata= !

naruto= dont worry your super wet

hinata= n...n..no thats no... ARG!

\- naruto had thrusted all the way in one go making hinata shut her eyes in pain and then a puff of smoke apear around hinata apeared but he found it strange, he then noticed hinata was bleeding -

naruto= uh how come your bleeding? you dont have your virginty anymore... it cant be

-he looks up to hinata -

naruto= show me your eyes

-she didnt want to but slowly opend her eyes reaveling two diferent eye color -

naruto= hi..hinami? w..wait this is just a dream...right?

\- she remained silent and naruto didnt know what to think he kept looking at his dick in her pussy saying in his mind over and over again that it was a bad dream until she finaly spoke up-

hinami= its not a dream papa, i...i wanted to make you happy

naruto= wh..what?

hinami= ever since mom died ive seen how sad you became little by little and youve also become distant from me as ive grown up, its because i look almost exactly like mom , you miss her alot and i remind you of her

naruto=hinami..i..

hinami then starts thrusting since she got used to having his dick inside her for the while they been after he insert it and crossed her legs around narutos waist to keep him inside her-

naruto= hinami wait stop!

hinami= papa il make you happy in place of mom

\- she continued to thrust faster little by little, naruto coudlnt stop her he was lost in the pleasure and tightnes off her daughters pussy, as went by naruto

suddenly lost it and gave into the pleasure and started thrusting but was doing hard thrust wich hinami did not expect, he pleasure rose more and more

unable to say a word, only moan louder and louder, she eventualy lost strenght in her legs and couldnt hold on to narutos waist, he then pullout and got off

the bed and fliped hinami over and brought her legs to the edge of the bed, grabed her waist and shoved his dick inside her pussy continuing to pound her

pussy -

hinami= ahhhhhhhhh

\- he continued thrusting hard and she couldnt hold in the pleasure

hinami= i...im gona cum

-he then grabed a fist full of hair and pull it hard making her head go up -

hinami= ahhhhh papa!

naruto= thats right whose your daddy?

hinami= you are ahhhhh!

hinami cummed along with naruto, he cummed so much he filled her up, he then pulled out and turned hinami around and cummed what was left on her

face, she then collected the cum around her face and drank it.

naruto took a moment to catch his breath and then questioned his daugher

naruto= hinami why did you do this to me, what where you thinking? what would youre mom say if she was here with us now

hinami= but shes not

naruto= hinami !

hinami= papa i love you and i love mom to im happy to be the daugther of not only great ninjas but great parents i look up to mom i wanted to be kind and

gentle like her she was my heroine, i even kept every male away from me instead of trying to date anyone because i wanted to honor mom by being just like

her only giving herself out to the person she truly loves, and i love you papa!

naruto= hinami...

hinami= i know you avoid me because i look just like mom but *sniff*, all i wanted is to make you happy, i cant never replace mom even if i look like her but if i could make you happy in her place then i be happy!so please papa let me be your woman, your lover, im in love with you papa!

-hinami then tackels naruto and gives him a deep kiss with tear in her eyes. after a few seconds she pulls back to look at him.

hinami= papa say something...

naruto=... is this truly what youu want hinami?

\- she goes down and starts sucking his dick again and deep throathing for about a minute then she gets ontop of him and slides his dick in her pussy -

hinami= this is my answer papa

-hinami starts moving her hips up and down going as deep as she can while making naruto moan in pleasure, he then grabs her face and pulls it in and starts

french kissing her while she moves her hips, he then grabs both her nipples and twist them and pulls them hard, giving her intense pleasure and making her

cum and faint -

naruto= hinami?

-he looks at her face -

naruto= hehe just like her mother fainting like that the first time we did it.

\- he picks hinami up and lays her on bed and covers her under the sheets, he then looks at the picture of him and hinata togueher -

naruto= hinata, i promised i would always keep our daughter safe from harm but is what i did the right thing? should i try to change her mind and look for a man that would suit her better or let her do what she wants?... she looks almost identical to you both body and spirit, i cant help but wonder if youre spirit inside her too.


	2. Chapter 2 blackmail?

**chapter 2 blackmail?**

a few weeks had passed since that night and naruto let hinami continue doing with what she wanted, but things only escalated from there, anytime she saw

naruto frustrated at work she would get under his desk and suck him off, at home she would offer him her body for pleasure anytime he wasnt too tired.

one day at his house while they were having rammen for dinner.

hinami= hey papa?

naruto= yes hinami?

hinami= i was wondering, did you ever use shadow clones to fuck mom?

naruto= ppppppppfffffffftttttttt *cough cough* - he spit out his ramen

naruto= wh...why would you ask that?

hinami= because i wanted to try doing it with you with shadow clones but not just urs mine to

naruto= wait what? u do know what using shadow clones will do right?

hinami= i know thats why im using only 1 shadow clone

naruto= i dont think thats such a good idea

hinami= come on papa - she takes narutos hand and puts it on her breast under her shirt - i promise youl enjoy it

\- naruto in the end ended up doing what his daughter asked of him and feelt slightly ashamed that like her mother she was able to get naruto to do things for

her with her intidimations of sexual pleasure and that cuteness of hers. they were now in the living room fully naked and hinami summoned a shadow clone,

then one of them kneld down and starts licking narutos dick while the other was kissing him and feeling is chest,hinami then started sucking his dick making

naruto moan and he put his hand on hinami's head as she sucked him and his other hand groped the clones butt roughly wich made her moan, the clone then

began fingering herself,after a minute or two naruto moved hinamis head back and forth making her suck faster until he was about to cum then he pushed

his dick all the way to the base inside her mouth and cummed hard down her throath wich made hinami's eye widen with the amount he was cumming but

regardless she drank it all, he then sat on the couch and the girls switch places, hinami was now on the sofar and putting her pussy on narutos mouth wile

the clone was putting his dick between her breast and massaging it.

naruto= mmmm hinami your pussy is so wet and tasty -sucks her pussy hard and licks it -

hinami= mmmm papa your tongue feels so good 3

naruto= such a bad daughter getting so wet like this 3 -spanks her butt -

hinami= ahhh yes im a bad daughter , please punish me papa

naruto= i know just the way

naruto and the girls then got out off the couch and naruto summoned 5 shadow clones, 2 clones laid on the floor and both hinamis laid on top of each naruto

clone in all 4s position, the real naruto then went over to the real hinami and plunged his dick hard into her ass making her moan realy hard, after a few

second another clone put his dick in her mouth and the one laying down put his dick in the pussy, the rest of naruto clones proceeded to do the same to the

hinami clone, this went on for a few minutes the narutos going little by little more rougher, after about 7 min more all the naruto cummed deep inside both

hinami's mouth,pussy and ass also making both of girls cum hard.

all the shadow clones of both hinami and naruto disapear intensiving the pleasure more and making hinami cum again and naruto filling her ass yet even more.

\- naruto pulls out -

naruto = man i havent cum like this in such a long time

hinami = *breathing hard *

-hinami was completely on cloud nine she couldnt think she was just trembeling on the floor due to all that pleasure. naruto then picks her up and lays her on bed and goes to sleep with her -

few days later Ray tried to ask hinami out again.

ray= come on hinami give me a chance

hinami= i said no ray im not gona date you

ray= fine then you dont wana give us a chance then ive no other choice then to result to this - takes out phone and shows a picture to hinami -

hinami= how did you get that picture?!

ray= tsk tsk tsk its a secret, if you dont want all the gennings, chunnin and jonning to see this, then you better do as i say

-hinami easaly grabed his phone and smashed it to pieces

ray= hey my phone that thing was brand new!

hinami= like i care, you think i care what you or anyone else in this village thinks of me? i have no shame in admiting my feelings.

ray= is that so but dont think you won yet i have other pictures in other places stored just incase this happend.

hinami= your not gona blackmail me cause of that

ray= oh? so you dont care if the image of the hokage is tarnished? after all everyone respect him, what would the village think if they knew that the daughter

of the hokage is a whore that has incest with her father?, i can see the headlines now daugthers of the hokage and the great princess of konoha a common

whore, i bet lots of people will think your mom was a whore two

hinami= you take that back!

ray= whose gona make me you? your in no position to bark orders.

hinami= tch


	3. Chapter 3 hinami broken?

**chapter 3 hinami broken?**

-rays place -

\- because of blackmail hinami was forced to do whatver ray said and so here she is at his house.

-grabs breat and pull and squezes the hard -

ray= dam no wonder your folks got toguether i bet your mom breast were big like this -

\- he continued playing with them -

ray= tell me who do these big breast be long to?

hinami=...

\- ray grabs a nipples and twist it hard and slaps hinami's face twice hard -

ray= i asked who do these big breast belong to?

hinami= they belong to you ray...

ray= good girl

-he then took a kunai and broke all of her clothin -

ray= now get on your knees and suck my dick

\- hinami did as told, she kneeld down and starting sucking his dick, after a few minute ray cummed in her mouth and made her drank his cum, afterwards he

pushed her down and had his way with her completely, for hours he would fuck hinami in every hole, he would cum on her whole body and even on her hair ,

he also often pulled her hair hard causing her much pain as well as pulling her nipples to hard, after hours of sex he let her take a bath and go home but not

before slapping her ass realy hard before she left.

this continued for a few months he would have sex with her anytime he wanted wheter was in a park, a bathroom or even during a mission, he would fuck

her for as many hours as he could always coming inside her, wanting to knock her would make her say things like, "i love rays dick, im rays whore and

cumdumpster" and many more. at this point ray was certain he had broken her and would forever be his bitch.

more months later ray decided to have sex over the tombstone of hinata, it was her anyversary, so ray decided to defile the tombstone by fucking hinamy

right over it.

ray= dam hinami your so tight , getting excited while being fucked over your mothers grave?

hinami= i cant help it your dick feels so good

ray= tell her how you feel

hinami= look at me mom ive become a cumdumpster for rays dick! im jsut a whore im letting him knock me up

ray= o yea that so hot! im cumming!

hinami= aaaaahhhhh your filling me up!

\- after cumming deep inside her, he let her laid next to the grave -

ray= that was intense! your gona be mine forever hinami

-then all of a suddenly everything around him got filled with mist -

ray= hey what the whats going?

voice= had your enjoyment?

ray= uh?

-hinami then apeared infront of him fully cloth as if nothing of what ray did just now had happend -

ray= hey when u put your cloths back on and are ...clean?

hinami= oh por ray here let me help you

-hinami punched him in the face wich made him wake up? -

ray= uh? a dream?

-he saw hinami laid on his chest naked her hair covering all of her face and he still had his dick inside her -

ray= well besides the last part i think we could do that today for real

hinami= sorry ray but im afraid your fun is over

-ray looks to the side and sees hinami fully clothed like before in his dream -

ray= uh a another one? wait is this a clone ?

\- he grabs the hinami ontop pf him to look at her face and sees a creepy robotic face -

ray= whaa get this creeppy thing off me!

\- he tried to throw her to the side of the bed but his dick was stuck inside the robotic doll -

ray= dammit what is this hinami?!

hinami= its a special doll godfather kankuro gave me for my 20th bday, he doesnt have good taste for presents but never thought i use it

ray= this isnt part of the deal you have to do what i say or else not use a doll

hinami= oh im sorry have you forgoten? i told you you cant blackmail me with those pictures, you should of known better than to mess with the strongest kunoichi in this village.

ray= so all his time ive been doing it with this doll?

hinami= yes sometimes with the doll and sometimes with nothing due to being under a genjutsu. you see this doll can be used for a clone jutsu and will do

anything the person using it wants it to do, of course i made it to be defiant at first to make it look real, it also works great for inserting a sort of venom that

cannot be cured or even detected that when the doll stops fuctioning or is turned off it will send a signal that will make your heart stop and you will die.

ray= if that is true then why have you let it go this long?

hinami= simple while you could never blackmail me with those pictures i would not want papa to be criticise by them so it took me a while to gather all the

pictures you had stored, il give you that much you were good at hiding things, but i have gotten rid of all of them and now ive gona get rid of you...

ray= you cant you will be find out and sent to prison!

hinami= sorry ray but i taken all the necesary precausion to avoid such a thing happening. so now you will know why they call me princess heart breaker, any last words?

ray= you bitch whore you, how dare you do this to me! you and your mother are nothing but a bunch of sow!

hinami=... wana know something else?

-hinami presses a switch in the doll and the dolls "pussy" slices his dick off making ray scream in complete pain and agony -

ray= AAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU CUT MY DICK AAHHHHHHHH IT HURTS!

-hinami let him screen in for a few seconds till she got tired of and activated the venom stoping his heart permantly, she then teleported the complete bed

and herslef to a far place with the hirashin she learn from her father by putting hirashin tags on the bed and doll, after wards she activiated the self destruct

mechinism of the doll and then instantly teleporting to the front of the village, the explosion wasnt to big but it destroyed any evidance of the bed and left

rays body mostly blown off -

hinami = hell has no fury like a womans scorn -she said as she walk inside the village

guard= hmm? you say something hinami?

hinami= nope nothing at all.

I don't know if I will add more chapters for this story yet, cause at the moment I don't have any new ideas


	4. Chapter 4 return to the past?

chapter 4 return to the past?

\- week after the incident with ray, although his body was found there were no evidence whatsoever of the one responsible for his death -

-hinami was sent on a S class mission with her other teammate shizuku, who was best friends with hinami and was rather shy with boys. the mission was to retrieve an important forbidden scroll that was stolen from the safe of the hyuga clan. hinami and shizuku infiltrated the base of the perpetrators and skillfully tracked down the scroll, they discovered that the one responsible was a hyuga, however at the time he was making experiments usin the scrolls contents -

shizuku= - wispers - don't worry hinami I got this - she leapt hastily -

hinami= - wispers - shizuku wait! - ran after her

\- shizuku raised a blade behind the hyuga's neck but he counter attacks and pushes her back to a circle marking on the floor which he then seemed to activate, the floor began to glow -

hinami= shizuku watch out!

\- hinami pushed shizuku out of the circle marking but then the jutsu got hinami instead -

hinami= aaaarrrrggg

shizuku= hinami!

\- hinami began de-materializing until she was completele gone

shizuku= hinami? hinami?! hinamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!

-insides some strange place -

hinami= urg where am I? what is this weird place

\- she kept floating around aimlessly until a bright light enveloped her and next thing she new she fell hard to the ground -

hinami= itaii!

\- after massage her behind cause of the pain she looked around -

hinami= where am I? and what happen to me?... wait

\- she noticed a familiar landmark -

wait this is the K.I.A. stone inside the village how did I get here?

-she hears a familiar voice -

voice= come on guys stop teaing

-she turns around and sees hinata not far from her position walking with team 8 -

hinami=m...m...mmoom?

hinata= uh?

\- hinata looks at the direction of the K.I.A. stone but sees no one -

hinata= that's odd

kiba=whats up?

hinata= I thought I heard hinami's voice

kiba= uh there's no one here, maybe your just imagining things being a mother now at all, she should be at your house

hinata= maybe... now I feel kinda worried

kiba= what could happen to her, she has a babysitter right?

hinata= y..yea

kiba= anyway lets go eat something before turning in the report I'm starving

\- all of them kept on going to their destination. meanwhile behind the K.I.A. stone -

hinami= I...it cant be...mom... is ... alive?... wait a minute they said I should be at home with a babysitter?

\- she decides to get home and check her theory. once she gets to her house she sees a person who she assumes is the babysitter and a little girl playing in the backyard with a ball -

hinami= that... that's me... so ive gone back in time? but what day is this?

\- she sneaks inside the house and looks for a calendar in the kitchen and reads the date -

hinami= if I remember correctly from the records this is a few days before mom when on the mission she died on.

-she thinks -

hinami= if I can change the fate of mom then in the future she will be alive and papa wont ever feel alone.

-she thought happily but also sad -

hinami= if I save mom I wont be able to be papa lover anymore... no! mama should have lived happy with papa, that's how it should have been.

hinata= hinami are you in here?

\- hinata enters the kitchen but sees no one -

\- outside the house in a tree -

hinami= that was close its a good thing I set this hirashin tag here

-she then spots hinata outside talking to the young hinami -

kid hinami= mama! welcome home

\- hinata grabs hinami and hugs her -

hinata= hinami honey where you in the kitchen before?

kid hinami= no mommy ive been plaiying out here, why?

hinata= oh no reason honey, want to visit daddy at work?

kid hinami= yea lets go lets go! - said happily -

hinata= hehe ok honey lets go

kid hinami= yay!

-hinami followed them to the hokage's tower which she tried eaves dropping on the conversation to see if maybe talked about the mission -

*knock knock *

Naruto= come in

hinata= hi Naruto-kun

Naruto= oh hinata and hinami

kid hinami= hi papa!

\- she ran to him and gave him a big hug -

Naruto= how's my little girls doing?

kid hinami= hinami has been a good girl all day!

Naruto= is that so?

\- Naruto and hinata started talking about stuff but nothing mission related -

hinami= I guess today is not when she gets debriefed on her mission but...

anbu= halt! who are you! identify yourself

hinami= dammit I got careless

\- she tried to hide her face with her hands so they couldn't identify her -

hinami= dammit I cant use any jutsu it might bring to much attention

-she lets go of a smoke bomb but the anbus use a fireball jutsu to try to get her, they miss and hinamis tries to take them out without hurting them to much while still in the smoke but it was windy so the smoke would move to quickly, so she took out one and jumped off the roof to get away but while remaining with her arms covering her face she didn't see the anbu come her way and kick her hard which made her fall into the direction of the hokages office head first into the glass which shattered she bounced on part of the table and rolled on the floor, at the same time after the glass shattered kid hinami's arm was deeply cut due to being to close to the window two of the shard go flying by her arm and made a deep X wound on her right arm.

Naruto= what the?

hinata= was that a person?

\- their attention however was diverted back to their daughter -

kid hinami= waaaaa papa, mama it hurts!

hinata= oh my god Naruto that wound looks deep

Naruto= hinami don't move your arm it will hurt more!

kid hinami= * sob * but it hurts a lot

Naruto= hinata quick take her to the hospital, il deal with whatever is happening here

hinata= ok

\- hinata picked hinami up and left through the window, as hinata was leaving the other hinami was getting up-

hinami= dammit that hurt a lot -she said in low voice -

Naruto= who are you?! and how dare you attack my family!

\- few anbus stepd in through the window -

anbu= sir we think this might be a spy, do we capture her

-hinami was now standing but before Naruto gave the confirmation she threw another smoke bomb and left the office and while not being visible used the hirashin -

Naruto= after her!

\- he anbus gave chased but they couldn't find her. afterwards Naruto gave the anbus some orders as well as other personal and went to the hospital to check on her daughter, when he arrived they where just releasing her with a cast on her arm -

Naruto= hinata, hinami!

hinata= Naruto-kun

Naruto= how is she?

they were able to remove the shard of crystal but the doctor said it might leave a scar -

hinami= *sob * *sob*

Naruto= don't worry hinami papa is gona find whoever hurt you and make them pay

-ll-l-ll-ll-ll-

-somewhere else with hinami -

hinami= I cant believe I made such a mistake... how could I be so stupid!...

\- she then notices a scar on her right arm -

hinami= what the? when did I have this scar?

\- she remembers the scene -

hinami= great I gave my younger self a scar and now its on me... what else did I screw up...

l-llllllllllllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllllll-

il work on next chapter tomorrow 2:38 am when I was writing this.

-update- to those who interested I know Naruto and hinata have children called himawari and boruto I just did not want to use them for this story that is all. don't like it? don't read it, and don't say its stupid to use OC its my story I can have whoever I want in the story!


	5. Chapter 5 new plan of action

\- with hinami -

hinami= all right lets see what's going to be my plan of action?

\- she thinks -

hinami= well I cant just poke around looking for that mission scroll content so I got two options. #1- I impersonate mom and take the mission for her but that would require me to somehow keep her busy or out of sight for a while or #2 follow her during the mission and help her while being hidden...

\- she comes to a decision -

hinami= I guess #2 will be a bit more easier

\- she then used a transformation jutsu to head into town to gather some clothes to disguise herself. meanwhile Naruto had every anbu track whoever was the spy and questioned the anbu for information -

Naruto= so all you could see was that she was a woman around 20's or so had long blue/black color? any other feature?

anbu= well she seems to be good at taijutsu it seems almost like a hyuga's taijutsu but slightly different.

Naruto= different how exactly?

anbu= hmmm it was more physical then chakra based.

Naruto= all right tell everyone to be on a look out

anbus= yes lord hokage

*knocks on the door*

Naruto= enter

shikamaru = lord hokage you have a new request to fill... what happened here?

Naruto= oh shikamaru, I told you you can call me Naruto were friends, and as for what happen seems a spy tried to steal something from us, we don't know what thought.

shikamaru = I see

Naruto= what is this request about?

shikamaru= it seems a band of merchant require an escort to their country to bring lots of food and helpful materials

Naruto= I see and who do we have available right now?

shikamaru= uhm right now just hinata

Naruto= what about lee?

shikamaru = hospital due to getting drunk and hurting himself

Naruto= kiba?

shikamaru= already on a different escort missions

Naruto= kakashi, kurenai, asuma?

shikamaru= you gave them an extended vacation remember?

Naruto= o yea... right. il talk to hinata then

\- he continued his daily duties and went home for the night -

Naruto= how is she?

hinata= shes sleeping right now

-Naruto grabs her waist and puts his head on her shoulder, she then hugs him and pets him on the head -

hinata= did hokage-sama had a rough day? - teased -

Naruto= come on honey don't tease me

hinata= hehe

Naruto= anyway we need to talk

hinata= about what?

Naruto= there's a mission to escort some band of merchant back to their country. but youre the only one available, I rather you stayed home looking after hinami but...

hinata= its ok Naruto il do it

Naruto= are you sure?

hinata= yes I would like to stay by hinami but if its needed il do it, I am a kunoichi to after all. il ask the baby sitter to take her of her for a while

Naruto = ok hinata...

hinata= ah! Naruto!

\- his hand was groping her butt -

hinata= where do you think your grabbing mister

Naruto= what? cant I grope my sexy wife ?

\- she kisses him deeply -

hinata= not unless we plan to continue in the bed room - said seductively and then walked away slowly to the bedroom swaying her butt side to side to temp him -

Naruto= I like this game - he followed -

\- while Naruto and hinata enjoyed themselves a bit not to make to much noise to wake up hinami, the other hinami was spying on them which made her blush seeing her parents all lovey dovey but she couldn't find herself to stop looking and eventually started playing with herself, imagining it was her inside there kissing and pleasing her papa. she continued pleasing herself until she orgasm and finally stopped looking -

hinami= what am I doing? -sigh - I cant keep thinking like this, I'm going to save mom and that means I wont be able to do those things with him anymore. I doubt that she would agree with it let alone both of them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

\- the next day at the hokage office -

Naruto= everything set?

hinata= yea il be seeing you in a week or so, take care of yourself and of hinami. -kisses you -

Naruto= -kisses - I will

\- she stopped at the door -

hinata= oh and Naruto?

Naruto= yes?

hinata= please refrain from breaking another thing in the house when playing with hinami, I don't want a repeat of last time

Naruto= it wasn't that bad...

\- the last time Naruto was playing with hinami he was on the backyard showing hinami the rasengan which she liked to see cause thought it was pretty looking and then he tried doing acrobatics with it and tripped making the rasengan hit the fence which blew it away and parts of the fence broke a few expensive windows of the neighbor's house, hinata had to apologies allot to the neighbor and was so mad at Naruto she gave him the cold shoulder for 2 weeks and made him promise not to use the rasengan for 2 weeks -

hinata= Naaarruuttooo-kkkuunnn!

Naruto= *gulp * ill be good

hinata= good then ill be off

\- she left for her mission -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- at the gate -

hinata= all right everyone I will be escorting you

merchant= just 1 ninja?

hinata= yes unfortunately most of the other available are still on missions.

merchant= very well

-they went on there way -

\- after about 2 or 3 minutes hinami began following them as well avoiding the gate guards. she continued to follow them from a distance, and although there were few confrontations with thieves and robbers but nothing hinata couldn't handle alone. after the 3rd day they made camp in a forest clearing hinata went to a nearby river to collect some water, hinami was watching over her, wanting to talk to her after all she grew up most of her life without her mother, after hinata filled her water canteen she spoke up -

hinata= I know someone is there show yourself

hinami= !

hinata= you been following me for the past 3 days

-hinami decides to show herself she was wearing her hair tied up in a ponytail with a scarf covering most of her face, she wore a purple shirt and a long purple pants, she hid her scar with another scarf on her arm -

hinata=... who are you? why have you been following me?

hinami=...

hinata= have we met? all this time I've felt a familiar feeling but...

-hinami answers with a different voice using a jutsu to change it before she showed herself -

hinami = its... a possibility

hinata= why have you been following me?

hinami= I cant answer that... but know I mean you no harm

hinata= hmm, how long do you plan to shadow me?

hinami= until you return safely from your mission

hinata= till I return safely? did someone sent you ?

hinami= -nods sideways no -

hinata= so your not looking to fight, you weren't sent by someone and you will follow me till I'm back home safe?

hinami= - nods yes -

hinata= - thinks - that's odd, shes been following for days to protect me but wasn't sent by anyone? and for some reason I feel a deep connection to her

-hinami notices that hinata has let her guard down -

hinata= can I know your name?

hinami=...no...

hinata= oh, what do I call you then?

-hinami decides to use her nickname from the future since no one would recognize it in the past -

hinami= you can call me heartbreaker

hinata= heartbreaker are you sure? sounds bit of a sad word

hinami= I don't mind

hinata= I see, well miss heart breaker since your are going to follow me till I get him why not stick close by then? instead of hiding

hinami=... I cannot interfere unless necessary

hinata= why is that?

hinami= I cannot tell you... you should head back

hinata= oh alright

-hinata went back to the merchants to continue their journey -

hinami= mom... it felt so nice talking to you...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

-with hinata -

hinata= -thinks -I cant keep my mind off it I know her, I don't know how but its like a feeling inside that tells me I know who she is

-suddenly the horses of the merchant start panicking -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

\- update 4/12/2016 - I want to thank those who have favorite and or following this story, I never thought it would get favorites from this story so I appreciate it, and I appreciate any review be it good or bad as long as its about the story and not ones trying to insult me, already got a few of those( and trust me insulting me is pointless I have never cared for insults of people if anything I laugh at their insults), surprisingly the second review I got inspired me to make this story longer, originally was just going to be 2 or 3 chapters long but now I'm working on chapter 6 so I appreciate the reviews for inspiring me to keep going. so like I said please if can leave a review good or bad as long as is honest and not just trying to insult me, if didn't like it then respectfully write why didn't like it, it might not make me change anything but I still would like to know. anyways until next chapter o/


	6. Chapter 6 truth revealed

chapter 6 truth revealed

-suddenly the horses of the merchant start panicking -

rogue nin#1= well well what do we have here? a nice pack of merchants uh?

rogue nin #2= just our luck we could use some money hehehe

-hinata steps in -

rogue nin #1= what's this only one little ninja to protect you? maybe they didn't have money to hire more

rogue nin #2= well anything will do

hinata= don't underestimate me

\- the first rouge nin attacked with a mechanical claw hand, hinata took out her kunai to defend, the striked a few blows against each other none doing damage to either and then the second nin went after the merchants from behind but was suddenly hit hard by a rock to the head -

rogue nin #2= ow! who did that?

-he looks behind him and spots hinami just standing there. -

rogue nin #2= so they had one hidden?

-he lunches towards her and grabs her by the neck throwing her into the ground while hinami's expression remained unchanged -

rogue nin #2= you think your tough?

-then a kunai is palced on his neck and the hinami on the floor disappeared -

rogue nin#2 a clon...

-his throat got sliced and he died, the merchant weren't to happy about what they saw since they didn't know hinami wasn't a danger to them. meanwhile hinata continued to fight ended up winning by using her 8 trigram 64 palm technique combine with her lion fist. before she turned around hinami had already left the scene and hid again. hinata had to reassure them that she wasn't a danger to them and they continued on. -

\- after another week had passed they were almost at the drop off point when a bunch of rogue ninja from the kumogakure village, there where so many however that hinami had to step in to help. most of the merchants ran to safety some where trapped because their luggage cart broken down and they didn't want o leave their products -

\- the battle continued and while the kumo nin were losing they tried using one of the captive merchants as a hostage they tried threathning hinami first but she respond saying that its not her business what happens to them and died on the spot, then they tried it on hinata and she hesitated at first but still found away to save the hostages anyway. after they where deafeated and the merchants made it off safely on their own to the drop off point that wasn't far away. hinata wanted to take this time to walk back with the person who had been following her all this time, but just as she was going to go look for her one of the defeated ninjas tried a kamikaze attack that caught hinata by surprise and would take her life, however hinami did the hirashin and stepped in blocking the attack and killing the ninja but when she blocked the scarf covering her arm with the scar got ripped off -

hinata=tha...that techniche...that's the hirashin but I thought only Naruto and the 4th hokage new that technique.

-she then noticed hinamis scar and seemed to recognize it, hinami tried to cover her arm and leave but hinata was able to grab her hand -

hinata= wait!

hinami= let go!

hinata= not until we talk

hinami= I said let go!

-hinami struggle with hinata cause she didn't want to be discovered but then hinata hit her chakra point to disable her movement -

hinata= I'm sorry but I had to I need to talk to you

hinami=...

hinata= plz tell me who you are

hinami=...

-hinata then started to reach for the scarf covering her face to see her face, which hinami noticed and panicked

hinami= nooo don't!

\- her face was revealed wich surprised hinata -

hinata= *gasp* -thinks - its me?..no those eyes...that scar...

hinata= it cant be your...

\- hinami looks at her with a sad face -

hinami= yes, I'm your daughter...hinami uzumaki

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

sorry this chapter is short I was kinda doing it a bit unwillingly, also sorry if fight part was sucky, I'm not realy trying to put emphasis on fight scenes in this story its suppose to be a lemon type story. it very difficult for me to write a decent fight scene especially when I'm not aiming for that at the moment anyways till the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 mother & daughter time

chapter 7 mother & daughter time

Hinami replied "Yes I am your daughter...Hinami Uzamaki."

-Hinata was beyond surprised -

Hinata= bu...but how? your only 4 years old

Hinami= * sigh* could you reactivate my chakra point so I can move again? I will explain everything, its not like I can hide it anymore

Hinata= oh all right

\- Hinata reactivated her chakra point so Hinami could move, afterwards after sitting down she carefully explained first how she got into the past and what had happened till this point regarding her younger self and the whole incident at the hokage office, but had not explained yet her mother's death in the future or why she was following her-

Hinata replied shockingly "Naruto-kun is most likely still looking for you, they think your a spy"

Hinami=I'm not to worried, papa couldn't catch me when I was little

Hinata= speaking of which, i want to ask but where we good parents to you?

Hinami replied without thinking much "well papa was".

Hinata replied with small tears in her eyes "so I was a bad mama?"

Hinami replied quickly "no! mom that's not it!"

\- Hinata dried her tears -

Hinata= then what?

Hinami= you see you weren't with us

Hinata= what do you mean? I would never abandon you or Naruto!

Hinami= you didn't abandon us... you "died"

Hinata replied with surprise "what?! I died?"

Hinami= during this mission at some point you died, no one ever told me how though, I was to little to understand and by the time I could I had already accepted your death and moved on to be just like you.

Hinata= so that's why you been following me to prevent my death?

"Hinami replied with a nod"

Hinata= wait what will happen to you when we reach the village?

Hinami = I don't know, I could disappear instantly or fade over time, since you would be alive I may not be the same person I am now.

-Hinami stood up and began walking -

Hinata= where you going?

Hinami=we should get going back to the village, its a long way

Hinata= all right.

\- Both of them started walking back talking about mother daughter stuff until a certain subject was brought up -

Hinata= so Hinami did you find a boyfriend

Hinami replied stuttering "m..mom !"

Hinata= come on mama wants to know *giggles*

Hinami= n..no I don't have a boyfriend...

Hinata= aww really? but you looks just like me and I used to get so many marriage request, of course that cause it was from rich people who didn't care about me but of our family bloodline. is that what's happening to you

Hinami= n..no I don't get stuff like that, papa would deny them anyway.

Hinata= hehe that's true

Hinami= I chose not to have a boyfriend

Hinata responded curiously "oh why is that?"

Hinami= I.. wanted to be like you and save myself for the person I truly loved. thought because of that they gave me the nickname "princess heart-breaker"

Hinata= oh you wanted to follow in my footstep Hinami? that makes me happy. so did you find anyone like that yet?

Hinami=...

-Hinata pokes Hinami while saying "well?" -

Hinami responded with a low voice "yes...with papa"

Hinata= Hinami speak up I couldn't hear you

-Hinami then stands in front of Hinata and responds a bit loudly even thought she knows Hinata will most likely be angry -

Hinami= I... I love papa

Hinata= I know honey I meant like...

\- She got interrupted by Hinami who was answering loudly -

Hinami= No! I mean I am in Love with Papa and I...I...I had sex with him!

-Hinata was "shocked" to say the least and by instinct slapped Hinami in the face and yelled at her -

Hinata answered angrily "wh...what where you thinking Hinami! your own father?!"

Hinami replied while sobbing "I..im sorry mom but... I..."

Hinata= I cant believe my own daughter would do such a thing! and wait till I get my hands on your father he is going to hear it from me big time!.

-Hinata marched on very angry and Hinami quietly followed her. after a few hours had passed Hinata had calmed down and started walking slowly, she felt bad for hitting Hinami like that and decided to apologize -

Hinata=I...im sorry for hitting you...and yelling at you...

Hinami= its...ok...I deserved it.

Hinata= Hinami why don't you explain how this came to be, I promise I wont shout at you, I just...want to know the truth.

-Hinami was silent for about 2 min and decided to explain everything -

Hinami= OK... here is how it went

\- she explained everything from naruto's depression when Hinata died, to tricking him by pretending to be her mother, to the whole incident with ray trying to blackmail her. -

Hinata=...

Hinami responded worryingly "mom?"

Hinata= Sorry its just...allot to take in

Hinami= Ok

Hinata= Thinking about it now I guess being mad at Naruto was pointless since that has not happened yet. But when we get back we still have things to discuss.

\- They continued their walk back to the village -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

a little short but I didn't want to mix the next content with this chapter. actually if anyone has any idea you would like to share feel free to tell me I'm still thinking up for something major and or dangerous to happen before they reach the village, but I'm drawing a blank at the moment, sooooo till next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8 twin thunder ninja

chapter 8 twin thunder ninja

-Somewhere around the borders of konoha -

Roy= hey frank?

Frank= What is it?

Roy= Why are we out here again?

Frank= For the last time we are here to try to capture a Hyuga for the Raikage?

Roy= Why?

Frank= Because its our mission.

Roy= But this is so stupid, why is he so obsessed with hyuga woman and to take them by force?

Frank= Just focus on the mission.

Roy= cant believe were trying to infiltrate a village just so he can get a woman to sleep with... I hate you Frank

Frank= noted, now focus we have company

\- they spot two woman passing by, they seemed to be shinobi -

Roy= their just two shinobis, were looking for hyuga woman not random shinobis

Frank= take a closer look

\- roy keeps looking -

Roy answers cluess ''uhm what exactly am I looking for"?

Frank answers with a sigh "look at their eyes"

Roy=Oh... well lucky us two for one and outside the village to. Hey maybe we can keep one for ourselves?

Frank= speak for yourself.

Roy = anyways lets get this over with.

-Roy takes out his giant shuriken and throws it a the girls -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-with Hinata and Hinami -

hinami= so can you forgive me?

Hinata answers with a sigh "all right hinami Il forgive you but you have to promise not to do that again, we will talk about that subject more later after we get back to the village

"hinami= ok mo...

-hinata suddenly pushes hinami down and herself, then a giant shuriken passes over them -

Hinami= what was that for?

Hinata= someone's attacking us

\- two kumo shinobi show up infront of them -

Roy= nice reflexes you got there missy.

Frank commented angrily "you dumbass if that thing had hit them then what would we bring back"?

Roy= oh yea... guess I didn't think that one out, o well no harm done.

Frank= honestly...

Hinata= Who are you two and why are ninja from kumo around this territory?

Roy= you see the Raikage sends all Hyuga woman an invitation and we would love if you attended. Now why don't you cooperate and come with us?

Hinami= is this the type of invitations you told me you got most of the time?

hinata sighs as she answers "nope this is worse than those"

Roy= Hey don't ignore me!

Frank= Forget it Roy lets just knock them out and take them to the Raikage - gets into battle stance -

Roy= what a pain - gets ready -

Hinata= hinami be carefull these are jonin

hinami answer with reassurance "don't worry Il protect you"

\- the battle began 2 leaf ninjas vs 2 kumo ninjas -

\- battle goes on for a few minutes neither side giving up and neither side injured - (sorry did not feel like making a detailed battle scene )

\- all fighter stepped back looking at each other still with their guards up -

Roy= hey frank lets do "that" thing

Frank= are you serious? I think that is going over board

Roy= come on this is getting us nowhere

Frank= fine

\- Frank throws 2 flash grenades into the floor blinding both hinami and hinata -

both hinata and hinami = urg my eyes!

-by the time they could see a litte again Frank was on the opposite side of them and roy making several hand signs -

roy and Frank= lightning style Twin thunder dragon devastation

\- hinata quickly thinking warned hinami to stay behind her -

hinata=8 trigram 64 palm guard

\- she succed in her defense jutsu just before the twin dragon attack hit, however the attacks where constant not just one attack -

hinata= urg I... cant keep this up forever

hinami= I... I have an idea your jutsu is made out of sharp lines of chakra right?

hinata= yes, so?

\- hinami concentrated her chakra in her hands and made strikes at the edge of the barrier around them which made small shots of chakra break off in the direction of Frank injuring his chakra points -

Frank= urg..what...how? there's no record of the hyuga's defense be capable of attacking as well.

Roy= dude you all right?

-hinata took his distraction as a chance to strike and used her 8 trigram 64 palm strike blocking all of roy's chakra points -

hinata= phew, hinami how did you do that?

hinami= uhm I don't know I just winged it

hinata= sigh as reckless as your father I better make sure I teach you to think things through

hinami= so shall we kill these 2

Frank= sorry but we cant afford capture

\- he then threw both flash grenades and explosive grenades -

hinami= again with that flash?!

\- while they were distracted he picked up roy and fled as fast as he could -

hinata= looks like they got away

hinami= my eyes still hurt from those flashes -

\- they decided to continue on until they reached the village -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

kind of crapy chapter but oh well I'm more focused on what comes after they get back to the village =


	9. Chapter 9 what will happen?

I was going to upload this next Monday cause I thought I make chapter a little longer but decided against it, so enjoy this chapter till I write my next one

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

chapter 9 what will happen?

-Hinata and Hinami finaly reach the village, they decide to go directly to Naruto office as soon as possible, they are currently walking towards the hokage tower -

Hinami= Strange I haven't disappear yet.

Hinata= Maybe it doesn't work the way we thought? anyway lets straighten things out with your father first, he might not believe everything that has happened.

\- They reach the front of his office and knock -

Naruto= Who is it? I'm very busy right now.

Hinata= Honey its me can we come in?

Naruto= Oh Hinata yea sure.

-Hinata and Hinami entered but Hinami stayed behind Hinata -

Naruto ask while not lifting his head cause of all the work he has " so how was the mission?"

Hinata= Well I did finish it but there were "complications".

Naruto lifts his head now a bit worried " what happen? are you all right?"

Hinata= Yea I'm ok but you might want to put silence on the wall for this its a private matter.

Naruto= Oh ok

\- He activated a jutsu to prevent any noise inside the room to be heard outside -

Naruto= So tell me what happened? - he leans back on his chair closing his eyes for a bit to relax -

Hinata= Uhm lets see where should I start, well first you can call off the search for that person who broke in here that day

Naruto open his eyes and looks at hinata with a questioned face "and why should I do that?"

Hinata= Because I know who did it.

Naruto= So tell me who did it then. also whose that hiding behind you?

Hinata= Well uhm this person is the person you were looking for,

Naruto= What?!

hinata= Calm down she's not bad!

Naruto= What are you talking about she...

hinata answered interrupting Naruto "it was our daughter".

Naruto= Wha.. what are you talking about hinata? our daughter was injured cause of that person and clearly where not even of the same age.

hinata= Maybe you will understand when you see her.

-Hinami then revealed herself -

Naruto= uh? another Hinata?...wait those eyes...Hinami?... I don't understand what's going on?

Hinata Put her hands on Hinami's shoulder and replied "this Hinami is from the future"

Naruto= The future? how is that possible?

Hinata= Hinami maybe you should explain

Hinami= ok

\- Hinami explained all the details she could of how she ended up in the past, she also explain the accident that happened before and the details of protecting Hinata during her mission -

Naruto= Wow that unbelievable, but wait since hinata is safe and home what's going to happen to you?

hinami= I'm not sure I thought maybe I would disappear once mom was back home safe but here I am still

Naruto = I see

hinata= Naruto there's something else I need to speak with you, hinami could you wait outside for a moment?

hinami = uhm ok

\- she left the room -

hinata= Naruto-kun theres something you should know about our daughter

Naruto= like what?

hinata= she told me that in the future at a certain age you and here would...

Naruto= hmmm? would what? play, train, goof off?

hinata answered with a huge blush and stutter "you...two had...s...sex...together".

Naruto answered rather defensively "what? I never do that hinata I swear".

\- they continued to talk making things clear of what happens in the future and what they would do with their daughter from now on -

Naruto= Wait your telling me your ok with her thinking like that?

Hinata= I thought about it allot and I did get mad and slapped her but if that is her true feelings I don't think I could bring myself to stop her, I know what its like to love someone you might never have and I would not like our daughter to think she's weird or a freak for it.

Naruto= All right honey... if that's what you think its best il support it.

Hinata= I'l bring her back in.

\- hinami enters the room once again -

Hinami= So uhm is everything ok?

Hinata= Yes everything has been sorted out

Naruto= Well I should get back to work and hinami you can stay at my old apartment I'm not sure it be a good idea to see your younger self

Hinami= Ok but uhm mom, papa can I ask you two something?

Hinata= What is it dear?

Hinami= Since you said you sorted it out does that mean me and papa can do it again?

Naruto= Wh...what?

Hinami= Actually I want to do it with both of you

Hinata=wh...what?

Hinami begged with puppy dogs eye "pleaseeeee?"

Hinata= w...we will talk about that later

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlLLLLL

\- 2 weeks had passed and older hinami was staying at narutos old apartment and always made sure to use a transformation jutsu when being outside the apartment so there weren't any rumors of people mistaking her for hinata, at some point during those 2 weeks hinami was able to somehow convince both hinata and Naruto to do it with her although it had yet to happen -

-it was currently Tuesday and hinata was just returning from a mission -

-inside the hokage tower -

Naruto= hinami stop, we...cant

\- hinami was currently licking his dick under the table -

hinami= mmm but papa seems to like it

\- she then puts his dick in her mouth and starts sucking him -

Naruto= oh man! if your mother sees us like this...

hinata= sees you like what?

-Naruto jumped scared after hearing hinatas voice that he pushed his dick all the way into hinamis mouth but also pushed her head against the table -

Naruto= hinata! I.. I didn't hear you come in

hinami= ow papa that hurt why you jump like...ooops

-hinami notices her mom being a little angry -

hinami= h...hi ...mom

hinata answered a bit angry "hinami how many times have I told you that its dangerous to do that here and you know today was my turn"

hinami= I... forgot?

hinata= Naruto-kun!

Naruto= y..yes mam!?

hinata= please put the silence seal.

Naruto= r..right

\- as soon as the seals where up hinata French kisses Naruto deeply ,which he really enjoyed -

hinata= hinami the curtains

-hinami lowere the curtains to make sure no one saw through the windows. it didn't take long for hinata to get fully naked -

hinata= like what you see Mr. hokage?

Naruto answered all excited "oooh yeaa"

\- Hinata then sits on top of the desk and spreads her legs -

Hinata= well what are you waiting for big boy? its all yours

-without needing to think twice Naruto put his face between her legs and started licking her pussy all over -

Hinata= mmmmm yes Naruto...ah...!

\- Hinami was watching in jealousy which hinata noticed -

Hinata= Hinami...ah... you will watch as... punishment...mmmm... for not following the rules...

Hinami= awww no fair!

\- Naruto the sucked on hinata's clit making her moan loudly -

Hinata= ahhhh Naruto I'm very sensitive there!.

-he continued sucking and licking it till she couldn't take it anymore -

Hinata= Naruto-kun I...im cumming!

\- she cumed all over narutos face -

Naruto= mmm you taste good hinata

\- Hinata then pushed Naruto back onto his chair and got off the table and performed a shadow clone jutsu that she learned recently and transformed it into the hinata when she was a genning -

Naruto= wow hinata your being rather bold today, so why the clone?

Hinatas clone seductively whispered in his hear while making his hand grope touch her breast "don't you want to do it with young me and normal me?".

Naruto answered rather flustered "y...yea I... would...love it".

\- both hinata knelled down on the floor and starting licking both side of his dick toguether -

Hinata= mmmm you like Naruto?

Naruto put his hand on their head and answered "yea it feels good ".

\- both Hinata's started going faster after a few minutes and then both took turns sucking his dick while the other would lick his balls and part of the dick the other could not reach with her mouth. after a few minutes of being sucked, Naruto could not hold it anymore and cumed all over their faces, but that only fueled his lust and grabbed their arms and made them stand up, then he made 3 shadow clones, 1 was the same age as him and 2 of them was then he was younger like hinata's clone, then both Naruto shoved their dicks all the way inside the pussy of the hinatas wich made them yell in ectasy but he did not stoped there, the other 2 clones inserted their dick in their assholes and all 4 clones started thrusting -

both hinata's moaning outloud while saying " OH NARUTOOO! YOUR SO BIG! ITS TO MUCH!.

-Naruto began pounding her pussy and ass hard and fast wanting hinata to be lost in ecstasy and be unable to think of anything other then his dick pounding her deep, as he continued hinata started to beg for more -

Hinata= MORE NARUTO, POUND ME HARDER, GIVE IT TO ME GOOD, I WANT MORE!

\- Naruto decided to make 2 more clones, one normal and one young, they both pushed all the stuff on the table to the floor and then the original Naruto laid on the table while the other two took hinata and placed her on top of him on all 4s and then they stood on the table and continued to pound hinata pussy and ass and now fucked her face fast, the other clones and the hinata clone where doing the same but on the floor -

Hinata tried to speak all muffled cause of the dick in her mouth "mmm Naruto, its so good I love it".

\- they continued this for a few good minutes, meanwhile hinami was still watching them, masturbating as hard as she could because she was not allowed to join and was so horny watching their parents lust unfold in front of her like that -

Hinami= no fair mom that looks so good I want to join so badly...

-she continued fondoling her breast and playing with her clit and pussy. meanwhile Naruto was about to unload everything into hinata -

Naruto= hinata get ready because I'm about to unload everything I got in you.

\- the real hinata stopped sucking to answer -

Hinata= oh yes Naruto! give me allevfhgjt!

\- Naruto shoved his dick back in her mouth not letting her finish talking as he continued his thrust. he continued thrusting until he could not hold it anymore and all of the narutos cumed hard inside all of hinata's holes filling them up completely and making them cum hard as well. Naruto then took hinata off the table and sat her on the chair wich then all the clones including hinata's disappeared and the pleasure the shadow clones felt transfer to them making Naruto cum on hinatas face and hinata cum again as well. Both now cover in sweat and cum and out of breath -

Naruto= dam hinata I think that was the best session we ever had, it was so hot

Hinata licked some cum on her face and answered "mmm you drive me crazy Naruto I love you so much"

-they started French kissing but then they heard hinamis groans -

Hinami= uuuurg when is it my turn?!

Hinata= sorry hinami but you are being punished and as for the last part of your punishment you will clean this room up neatly while your father and I go... shower... toguether. - said with a bit of lust in her words -

Hinami= oh come on you cant be serious!?

Naruto= you heard your mother hinami, get cleaning

-Naruto then picked hinata up and hirashin back to their bedroom and then they went to take a shower only to do it for a little while longer in the shower but not to loud cause young hinami could have been in the house -

Hinami= I cant believe it! they left me here all hot and bothered and are making me clean! your so mean mom!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- about 4 weeks has passed and Hinami still had not disappeared however seems due to hinamis influence hinata has been more bold lately, not that Naruto was complaining but he was wondering if this was going to end up with all 3 of them doing it together, while hinami did convince them somehow it was never really done due to hinata being to shy for that but with her being so bold now who knows what would happen. -

however how long can Hinami continue her life in the past before something happens to her? well we will see on the next chapter!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

just to be careful since at the moment when I was writing this I didn't remember Naruto and hinata's age when they where genning so I'm making them at least 19/20 years old just to avoid complains.


	10. Chapter 10 Action must be taken

hi everyone sorry for the delays on updates a lot of things have happened this last month from 1-8 I was on vacation in Disney in Orlando my first real vacation in over 20 years that is not sitting in my house all day either playing or watching something, which was fun but also very sad because during 3rd day my dog died and I was completely devastated needles say that day I could not enjoy anything that day I wanted to go back to hotel and screams my eyes out in pain, but I didn't want to ruin day for rest of family =(, I had him for over 17 years sigh he was really dear to me, the one that lasted the most of his family most of his puppy died way before him =( but I knew he was going to leave us soon I felt it before leaving on vacation T_T. his name was shilo, I named him that cause he was like the one from the movie shilo. now every time I looked at where he always stayed I get really sad I miss him a lot =(. anyways after I came back I had to take care of other stuff and ive been completely busy so sorry. also I was having a really bad writers block on what to do with hinami. so hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 10 Action must be taken

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- about 4 weeks has passed and Hinami still had not disappeared however seems due to hinamis influence hinata has been more bold lately, not that Naruto was complaining but he was wondering if this was going to end up with all 3 of them doing it together, while hinami did convince them somehow it was never really done due to hinata being to shy for that but with her being so bold now who knows what would happen. -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- location: atop the hokage mountain faces -

hinami= I wonder... lately my memory has been rather fogy, is it because I altered the past? but why only my memories? if this is the cause of my alteration then I should have disappeared

-then she hears a voice behind her -

-voice - hinami there you are

-she turns around and sees her father -

hinami= papa what's up?

Naruto asks concerned " you ok lately you seem kind of in the distant"

hinami= I'm fine

Naruto= are you sure? cause papa will do anything to make my little girl happy

hinami answered with a smile on her face with a bit of lust " anything papa?"

Naruto senses what she's implying and answers sternly "oh no do not go there again young lady your mother was still pretty mad at me for letting you do that"

hinami giggles and answers ''hehe the great hokage afraid of his wife "

Naruto= yea well she can be pretty scary when she gets angry. anyways I better get going if I'm late for dinner again your mom wont let me hear the end of it.

hinami= all right papa

Naruto= want me to bring you some?

hinami= na I'm ok I ate some ichiraku earlier

Naruto= what?! and you didn't invite me?

hinami= you know mom will get mad at you if you ruin dinner with ramen. anyways go eat papa

Naruto= all right I will see you tomorrow

-Naruto kisses her on the forehead and goes his way -

-at narutos house -

Naruto= I'm home!

young hinami= yay papa is home

Naruto= hey how is my little princess doing?

young hinami= today I learn allot in school

Naruto= is that so?

-hinata walks over to them -

hinata= hey you two come eat already the foods going to get cold

young hinami= coming mama

\- everyone at the table -

young hinami= papa guess what?

Naruto= what is it hinami?

young hinami= tomorrow we are going on a field trip

Naruto= oh where you going to go honey?

young hinami answered all excited "we are going to a flower farm for 2 days and they said we can bring home a flower, so I'm going to bring a pretty one for mama!

hinata=aww hinami that's so sweet

Naruto= remember to stay with the group and sensei when you leave ok?

young hinami= yess papa I will

\- after they were done eating they watched a little tv and then went to bed. the day after hinami went to talk to Naruto in his office -

hinami= hey papa have you been able to find out anything about the guy who sent me to the past?

Naruto= no not yet we haven't been able to find any leads, the location you gave us is still inhabited, it seems that the research taken place there from your time has not be started yet at that location.

hinami= I see...

Naruto= don't worry hinami thanks to you we wont let such a threat unchecked.

hinami= still I worry

Naruto= well anyways I have to finish this work early, your mother has plans for us tonight and I don't want to ruin it for her

hinami asks curiously "so what kind of plans?"

Naruto= don't know yet but she asked me to finish early today she said was important

hinami= ok well ill see you later papa

\- after that hinami left to look for hinata. She found her shopping around in the shopping district -

hinami disguised= hey mom

hinata answers whispering "hinami! you know you cant call me that in public, people will misunderstand"

hinami disguised= oh sorry

-they move to a park where there aren't to many people nearby -

hinata= is there something you needed?

hinami= yes actually I wanted to know what you and pa..i mean the hokage are doing tonight

hinata= why?

hinami= well if its something romantic and passionate I want be part of it

hinata answers while sighing "hinami I know you love your father like that to but this is for wife and husband only"

hinami answers displeased "aww cant I least be part of the steamy stuff -

hinata= hinami no!

hinami= pleeeeaaaasssseeee - does puppy dog eyes -

\- after about 20 seconds she caves in and agress -

hinata=f..fine...I ..guess..

hinami answerd a bit loudly "yes I finally get to do it with you two!"

-random people started looking and mumbering in low voices "do it?" which hinata noticed and started stuttering and quickly made an excuse with a bit akward loud voice -

hinata= yyy...ea we can..ppresss flowers ttt...togu...ther.

\- the people staring continued on their way and hinata grabed hinami cheeks and pulled them for being embarrassed like that -

hinami= oow... imm...sowwwy...

\- later that night Naruto was reaching his house -

Naruto= hope I'm not to late

\- he stops and sees that the house lights are all off and then he notices a note on the door that says " there will be a match box on the table when you enter please light the candles", he then proceeds to do so and lights the candles revealing the dinner on the table". -

Naruto= wow dinner looks good but where is hinata?

voice= right here Naruto-kun

-he turns around and see hinata with her hair in a pony tail wearing a very extravagant purple dress with matching purple shoes with heals -(sorry I'm terrible describing shoe types I call everything a shoe)

Naruto answers all surprised "wow hinata you look great if I had know I would have dressed for the occasion -

-she walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss which he kissed back while holding her waist -

hinata= don't worry about it Naruto-kun I just wanted to make the night special for you

Naruto= well you certainly have

\- they kissed for a while and then sat down to have a romantic dinner with romantic music, after done eating hinata went and sat on naruto's legs while putting her arms around his neck -

Naruto= oh baby you know how much I love you?

she answers after kissing him" why don't you show me how much you love me ?"

Naruto= with pleasure

\- he continues to kiss her then slowly goes down to her neck kissing it while fondling her left boob -

she answers while feeling good " mmmm Naruto"

Naruto= oh hinata I want you so bad

she pushes him back and then nibbles his ear a bit then gives it a lick and wispers in his ear " you can do whatever you want to me, let out all your desires "

\- without giving it much thoughts after she sat strait he took her dress around her breast and ripped it in half along with her black bra which was fairly new, he then proceeded to fondle her breasts while licking her nipples making her stutter -

hinata= n...n..a..ruto... ah...!

\- he then presses her breast together and sucks both her nipples at the same time, while doing that he summoned a shadow clone to clear the table and after it was done it disappeared, after he sucked for about a minute he laid her on her back on the table then he stood up and flipped her over and ripped dress from her butt down then started caressing her pussy -

Naruto= your already so wet my naughty wife

hinata answers all flustered "Naruto-kun...don't..say that...its embarrassing "

\- Naruto then got himself undressed and removed hinata's panties and rubs dick between her legs to get it wet with hinata wet pussy wich only stimulated hinata more getting her more horny. after rubbing for a bit he moves dick up and inserts it in her ass and starts thrusting -

hinata= ah Naruto your so big... but I wanted in my pussy..

Naruto grabs her ponytail and answers while thrusting harder " don't worry the night is still young hinata "

-he continued to speed up and be more rougher by thrusting as deep and hard as he could while pulling her hair but not with to much force -

she answered screaming in pleasure "aaaahhh Naruto your being so rough! "

\- after a few minutes of thrusting he let go of her hair and sat down with her on the chair then grabbed her breast and fondle them while continuing to thrust in her ass. hinata continued to moan more and more loving the pleasure she was getting from her dear husband. as they continued Naruto would twist her nipples and pull them giving hinata more pleasure until he couldn't hold it anymore -

Naruto= hinata I cant hold it anymore I'm going to cum!

she answered loudly " oh yes baby do it, cum inside me ! "

\- Naruto released it all inside her ass which made hinata cum as she felt herself being filled. afterwards hinata got off and knelt down and started licking his dick all over. her lust took over and she just wanted to taste all of narutos dick, she licked every part of it, then she began sucking him making Naruto moan while putting his hand on her head. as she continue to suck him off she was getting wetter and wetter thinking of having her husbands dick inside her pussy -

Naruto= hinata if you keep this up I wont be able to hold on for much longer

\- she smirked and wrapped his dick around her breast and started massaging his dick with her breast, up and down and sideways, then she began sucking him again while still massaging his dick with her breast. She continued for about 2 minutes without stop and Naruto could not hold it anymore so hinata took his dick as deep as he could and then Naruto cumed inside her throat which she happily drank. -

hinata= your so delicious Naruto-kun, why don't we move to the bedroom for some more?

\- as hinata got up and was gona head to the bedroom Naruto grabed her from behind and inserted his dick in her pussy -

hinata= naruto wait till we reach the bedroom

Naruto= I got a much more fun idea

\- he then grabs her legs and carries her while having his dick inside her pussy -

hinata= n..Naruto your such a perv

Naruto= you know you love it

\- Naruto walked while carrying hinata to the bedroom and sat on the bed in front of a mirror -

Naruto= see how wet your pussy is hinata?

hinata= ok ok il admit it I love my pervy husband hehe -kisses him -

\- Naruto continued thrusting for a few minutes while fondling her breast then he changed position by standing up and bending hinata over by the bed and grabbing her hips to thrust harder, hinata moan louder and louder loving every time his dick entered her, after changing doing a few positions Naruto finally cumed hard inside hinata making her cum as well, he then sat down on the bed all sweaty, hinata wraped her arms around his back -

hinata= did my hubby enjoyed it?

Naruto= you bet

hinata= good cause there's more to come

Naruto= more?

\- hinata then walk over to the closet and opens it revealing a naked hinami that was masturbating -

Naruto= hinami why are you hiding in the closet?

hinata= shes going to join join us now

Naruto= and your ok with that?

hinami= please papa cant I join?

Naruto= well if your mother is ok with it all right

-hinata took hinami's hand and lead her in front of Naruto he then fingered her pussy making her moan, hinata grabbed her breast from behind and started fondling them, after a bit Naruto lifts hinami's leg and starts sucking her clit and pussy while hinata continued to fondle hinami's breast and kissing her, after a few minutes Naruto told her to lay on the bed, she did as so and Naruto got on top of her and put his dick between her breast and started thrusting while hinata went down to lick her pussy, hinami was in pure ecstasy she was so happy to have her dream come true. After a while Naruto cumed on her chest and then changed places with hinata, he inserted his dick in hinami's pussy and began thrusting while hinata put her pussy on hinamis face so she could lick it. all 3 of them continued having sex for a few hours doing different positions and Naruto cuming inside both girls pussy allot, everything was going great until suddenly something happen to hinami as she was licking hinata's pussy -

hinami=wh..wha

-hinata noticed she stoped -

hinata= hinami why you stop?

\- suddenly the feelings of terror and image of lots of blood flashed again and again in hinami's head which made her scream like she was in pain -

hinata asked with worry "hinami whats wrong?!"

\- not two minutes later the doorbell rang allot, hinata told Naruto to see who it was while she tried to calm hinami down. he quickly got dressed with enough clothings and went to answer the door -

anbu= Lord Hokage I'm sorry for disturbing you his late but there is an emergency

Naruto= what's going on?

anbu= the students that went on the trip recently have been kidnapped

Naruto= what?!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

what has happened to hinami to make her scream like that and see those images flash inside her head? what happen to the children form the school trip? what will Naruto do about this situation? action must be taken.

till the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 school trip gone bad

chapter 11 School trip gone bad

On the last chapter...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

What has happened to Hinami to make her scream like that and see those images flash inside her head? What happen to the children from the school trip? What will Naruto do about this situation? Action must be taken.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- At the school trip -

Teacher= Remember kids always stay with the group and don't wonder off.

\- All student answer yes, they walked for a while until they finally reached the flower farm and where greeted by the farmer who was expecting them -

Farmer= All right kids whose ready to see some flowers?

"We do, we do" the girls where excited but the boys were not.

\- All the children did different activities like learning how to plant seeds to grow flowers, there were some drawing books for them to draw flowers of their own, they were a variety of flowers but none young hinami saw that would be perfect for her mama, so she asked the farmer about it -

Young Hinami= Mister farmer?

Farmer= Yes little lady how can i help you?

Young Hinami= Well I wanted to bring my mama a pretty flower but I cant find any that be perfect for her. Are there any purple color ones?

The Farmer thought for a bit and responded " you must be talking about lilacs, unfortunately I don't have any at the moment, there are some not to far from here to the east inside a forest but its dangerous there"

Young Hinami responded disappointed "oh"

Farmer= I'm sure your mama would love any flower you brought her.

\- Then there were noises of other kids playing with some buckets which caught the farmers attention and forgot about hinami -

Farmer= hey you kids quit playing with that.

\- Young Hinami stared to the east and sigh when one her classmates walks up to her -

Chad= what's the matter Hinami? is mommy's little girl sad cause she cant get flower she wanted?

Young Hinami= leave me alone Chad.

Chad= what are you gona cry? why don't you go look for that precious lilac?

Young Hinami= I cant mama and papa said not to leave the group.

Chad answers mocking her " oooh mama and papa don't want me to do fun stuff waa waa".

Young Hinami= l..leave me alone.

Chad= Hinami is a chicken, Hinami is a chicken *bwak bwak bwak*.

Young Hinami= I...I am not!

Chad= Oh yea? then prove it.

-Hinami looked to the east for a few seconds hesitating -

Chad= I knew it your a chicken.

\- She got angry and decided to go look for the flower -

Chad= Sucker, she is going to be in so much trouble.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

\- With the teacher and the rest of the kids about 15 min after hinami left to search for the flower -

Teacher= All right children gather up.

\- All the children gathered up -

Teacher= All right I will pass roll call and then we head inside for bed because we are leaving in the morning.

\- The teacher passed roll call till it was hinami's turn -

Teacher= Hinami Uzumaki.

\- No answer -

Teacher= Has anyone seen Hinami Uzumaki?

Chad raised his hand and answered" teacher she said she was going to look for a purple flower somewhere".

The farmer heard what he said and spoke" the purple flower? oh no!"

Teacher = What is it?

Farmer = I told her that purple flowers or lilacs can be found east of here but I told her that it was dangerous to go.

Teacher= This isn't good, please look over the children I need to look for her.

Farmer= All right come along inside kids.

The teacher thinks "if something happens to her the hokage is going to murder me."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- With Hinami right after she left to look for the flower -

Young Hinami= Il show that chad and everyone that I can do it on my own.

\- She continued walking through the forest not sure where she was going, at some point she trips on a tree trunk and falls on mud -

Young Hinami= Owwie... sniff... no... I'm not going to cry I.. I'm a big girl... but my uniform got all dirty.

\- She kept going further and further until -

Young Hinami= Wait is that?

\- She ran to it only to be disappointed it was only a loose leaf of a lilac -

Young Hinami = Awww

-She grabs the leaf and sits down and sighs with disappointment -

Young Hinami= I guess I should go back since I cant find the flower.

\- Then suddenly a bag covers her whole body -

Young Hinami =Wha.. what's going on?! let me out!

-She struggled to be freed of the bag -

Thug #1= Looks like we caught ourselves a lively one.

Thug #2= Just hurry up and bring her.

\- Hinami kept kicking and screaming for help as they took her away but there was no one around to help -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-Somewhere around the forest the teacher was still searching for hinami -

Teacher= Dammit where can that girl be?

\- He continued to search but he could not find her and it was getting dark so he decided to go back to the farm and search for a lantern but when he was nearing the farm he noticed that the farm had been invaded by a big group of thugs, by the looks of it there were at least 12 men, he thought that it be impossible to take them out himself without risking the hostages life so he used a summoning jutsu to summon a dog and gave it a written message to the village asking for back up but just as the dog left his sight he was knocked out by someone who hit him on the back of neck -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- Somewhere inside the forest in a hidden base -

Thug= Boss we found a hidden leaf ninja.

Boss= Bring him here.

\- The ninja that was brought was Hinami's teacher and he was cuffed on his hands and legs, by that time he had regained consciousness -

Teacher= Who are you guys!?

Boss= I ask the questions here. Now tell me what secrets can you tell me of the leaf village hmmm?

teacher= I would never betray my village, you will hear no secrets from me.

Boss= We will see about that. fellas torcher him till he talks.

\- He was taken to a room where he would be torcher till he would speak but even thought I he got beat up really badly he did not spill any secrets -

Thug= Boss hes still not talking.

Boss= Hmmm persistent, what about the girl you find anything valuable?

Thugs= Well we believe she is a hyuga girl thought we have doubt's cause of her peculiar eyes they don't seem like normal hyuga eyes, she wont talk either.

Boss= Is that so bring her to me.

Thug= Right boss.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-Inside a dungeon in the base -

Young Hinami= sniff I'm scared, I want to go home T_T.

\- Then the gate open -

Thug= Come with me little girl.

Young Hinami= n..no... stay...away.

\- He forcefuly grab her harm and dragged her -

\- She continued to scream and struggle -

Young Hinami= nooo let me go!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- The gangs boss room -

\- The boss could hear the screaming's of the girl, she was quiete loud, when she was brought in he yelled-

Boss= Silenece!

Young Hinami = *sob*

Boss= Now then little girl I want you to answer some questions.

Young Hinami=...*sob*...

Boss= Are you part of the hyuga clan?

\- She refused to answer -

Boss= Do you have the byakugan? who are your parents?

-She still didn't answer and that pissed him off -

Boss= Answer! or you will be disposed off, no one can save you here.

Young Hinami= *sob* mommy and daddy will save me...

\- He got even madder and took her by the arm roughly and dragged her to where the teacher was being held captive. He then threw her in the room and hinami saw her teacher -

Young Hinami= *gasp teacher*

\- She ran to him and stood in front of him-

He answer weakly "Hinami is that you?"

Boss= So you do know each other, now then little girl you will answer my questions!

Young Hinami= Let my teacher go!

Boss= When you answer my questions I will let him go.

Young Hinami=...

Teacher= Hinami...don't listen...to him...

Young Hinami= But sensei...

-The boss then called to other guy and told them to hold the girl right were she was and make her knell down -

Young Hinami= Let go of me!

Teacher= You bastard... leave her alone!

\- The boss then stands behind the teacher and does a jutsu to form a giant stone drill in his right hand -

boss= I have grown tired of this, you either tell me what I want to know or I kill this man.

Young Hinami answered while crying "noooo leave him alone you big meanie, leave my teacher alone!

Boss= Wrong answer.

\- He plunged the drill right on his back and throught his chest killing the teacher and a large amount of blood falling on hinami's face, she stood in shock for a few seconds before she went into a total panic and began screaming and trying to get the blood off her, she was left in that room with the dead body and herself covered in blood -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

What will happen to young hinami now? Will she be rescued or will she be killed before help arrives? And what of the children in the farm? Time is running out for poor little Hinami. Will she ever be the same after passing that horrible traumatic experience? And what will happen to her future self due to this new event happening? Only time will tell, till the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 rescue plan

-edit update 1/18/2017-

welcome to hinami's interview show! Today she questioning the writter of this story.

Hinami=well mr. writer when will you be updating this story?

writer= well miss hinami recently I had trouble with my computer and it took me a while to fix it, and also between work and playing ps4 with my friends ive been rather busy, not to mention my brand new HD that I recently bought died on me however I have been thinking a lot on this story and how much longer it will be and how it will end hopefully I will be updating soon, don't want to keep the fans busy not after receiving like 2 emails asking me to update repeatedly XD, like the entire page

Hinami= I see, I see so what will happen to me in this story? will I get to do it with mama and papa again?

writer= weeelll, maybe, maybe not, you will have to find out later ms hinami

Hinami= eeeehhh? but I'm the main character in this story, I have every right to know!

writer= sorry ms Hinami no can do, and theres nothing you can do to make me tell

Hinami= oooh really?

writer=w...why are you looking at me like that?

Hinami= what ever do you mean (acts innocent)?

writer= m..miss Hinami... this isn't very... professional

takes writer off the air and does "things" to get what she wants, then comes back

Hinami= sorry about that viewers had to get a little "personal" to get the info, while I cant spoil much I will give you this small hints, there will be deaths, sadness, tears, happiness and a "mystery" part, what kind of mystery you may ask, who knows might be a hot and sexual part, might be an action part, or maybe something you didn't see coming. you will have to imagine till its revealed. so until then stay tuned for the next chapter of the embodiment of the past!

on a side note what you guys think of Hinami? do you like her? I might use her for future stories. and thanks for everyone who has stick around and like my story even if its script style, I'm just an amateur writer so its the best I can do for now, this is just a hobby, and I'm sorry for margin error or capitalizations error, I don't have anyone to check those things for me so I check them when I can. anyways sorry for the late updates I will do my best to continue the story and update soon, so please bear with me, wouldn't want to let you down, after all this story was only going to be like 3 chapters long and now we up to the 13 that's coming up thanks to your support -

-update 1/18/2017 ends -

l

l

l

l

 **hey everyone sorry for the long delay, I got a new job and I was in the testing phase to see if I could keep job for the past 3 months so I didn't have time to write this chapter cause was busy adjusting to the crazy random hours I had to do and was always tired but I got my permanency now so ill try to write more now that I've adjusted to the work hours. thank you so much for the people who have stick around and read this fanfic, I now a lot of people don't like my script style but, well its the only way I can write I have tried other ways but I just couldn't manage it. Also apologies for grammar errors I might make, I don't have anyone that can check it for me so I do my best to fix them when I notice them. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter its not very long but I will try to make next one better. I'm just a rookie at writing story but still if can make some people like it then I'm satisfied, i welcome any good or bad comments, although for those who have tried to insult me in a very mean way well honestly ur wasting your time, i laugh at peoples insult, its not like i know them to care if they insult me.**

 **CHAPTER** **12 RESCUE PLAN**

\- on the last chapter young Hinami was captured by an unknown group and had her teacher killed right in front of her eyes. meanwhile Naruto was called in to form a plan to rescue the children after being informed about the kidnapping. -

\- at the hokage building -

Naruto= all right what's the status of the kidnapping? I want to know how many are there and who they are.

shikamaru= according to the message we received there seemed to be around 8 people

Naruto= are they shinobi?

shikamaru= cant say yet the letter did not specify but I did send an anbu to investigate as soon as I got the letter, we should be hearing from him soon

Naruto= all right then how many shinobi we got available?

\- shikamaru pulls out the records and shows 3 people -

shikamaru= we currently have hinata, kiba and shino

Naruto= all right I will go get hinata, contact kiba and shino immediately

skimaru= right away

-shikamaru left to look for kiba and shino while Naruto returned home to look for hinata and check on Hinami. when Naruto got to his house he went to the bedroom, hinata was fully dressed had Hinami with a towel around her while caressing her head to make her be calm -

Naruto= how is she doing hinata?

hinata= she has calmed down but what you think could have happened?

Naruto= I'm not quite sure but we are making a plan to go rescue the children, I need you to come to my office hinata.

hinata= but what about Hinami?

\- Hinami answered after listening to the conversation"i...il be ok"

-she sits down and looks at Naruto -

Hinami= let me help please, my younger self may be in more danger than the other children

hinata ask with concern" Hinami what do you mean? how can you be certain?

Hinami=it was brief but what I saw was dark, like a dungeon... and I think someone was killed, I saw so much blood...

hinata= Naruto what are we going to do?! we have to safe our daughter!

Naruto= we are working on that hinata, come we have to meet shikamaru and the rest in my office, hinami are you sure you are well enough?

Hinami= il be fine, I want to help

Naruto= all right get dressed and meet up in my office

-Naruto left to go back to his office while hinata waited for Hinami to get dressed to accompany her. after everyone arrived at the office the new intel arrived from the anbu -

Naruto= all right what new intel where you able to gather?

anbu= from what I was able to gather there are 8 members in the farm and they appear to be from a gang of thugs led by a stray ninja from the land of stone they are called the "thorn-dyke gang"

Naruto= do you find out anything about the ninja in charge of the kids?

anbu= sorry lord hokage I could not locate him.

Naruto= shikamaru do you have a plan?

shikamaru= yea we will have hinata scout ahead and tell us the location of each one then using shino's parasitic insects we paralyze them and once they are paralyzed kiba and akamaru will start taking them out while you and me make sure the hostages are ok.

kiba= lets do this then

shino= one question if I may ask

shikamaru= yea what is it?

shino= who is the girl standing next to hinata? is she also coming to on this mission?

-shino was referring to Hinami who was wearing a mask with regular black shinobi gears -

Naruto= she is someone I know she will be with me, for certain reason she cant tell you who she is but she can be trusted

shino= all right your the hokage if you say so then I will trust her.

shikamaru= all right then, is everyone clear of their roles?

\- all answer yes -

shikamaru= then lets going

\- they all set out to the farm in order to rescue the kids -

\- meanwhile back at the farm all the children and the farmer were kept inside the house locked in with 2 of the thug members inside to keep watch, all of the thugs where carrying hand guns -

thug#1 = hey have you heard anything from the boss yet? I'm sick of babysitting these twerps.

thug#2= nothing yet were are just going to have to wait till they give new orders.

thug#1= urg I don't know how much more of this boredom I can take, cant I kill one at least?

thug#2= you have your order don't go bringing trouble to the rest of the group.

thug#1= tch... if this goes on I don't think I can hold myself back

-outside the house -

thug#3 any sign of enemies?

thug#4 all clear so far

\- back at the bad guys base -

-Hinami was back in her cell with her legs chained up still sobbing and still with the stink of blood on her, she kept mumbling to herself "papa and mama will save me" over and over again. -

\- in the boss room -

thug= so what are we going to do with the girl boss?

boss= we are going to auction her off

thug= but how she hasn't said anything and we don't know if she's a hyuga

boss= we can make up a story up besides we confirmed that she's one of the leaf village daughter so that alone will sell for some money, who knows maybe her peculiar eyes will also be a selling point. So go get her cleaned up, a filthy product wont sell

thugs= right sir

\- meanwhile near the farm Naruto and the others had arrived and hinata was scouting out the enemy position -

hinata= byakugan! ( she takes a look at the hostages and the enemy )

shikamaru= what do you see hinata?

hinata= I see 2 men inside the house along with the hostages, the seem to be carrying firearms the rest of the group are outside moving around the perimeter most likely as look outs... I don't see Hinami in there...

shikamaru= maybe she is being kept somewhere else?

masked Hinami= she must be somewhere else, she has to be in some sort of dungeon,

shikamaru= and how do you know this?

masked Hinami=...

Naruto= don't worry about it for now shikamaru lets focus on the task at hand for now.

shikamaru= all right, shino start sending those parasetic insect, let me know when they are ready to paralyze the enemy, especially the ones inside the house.

shino= understood -he realeases his insects on the ground towards the farm -

masked Hinami= lord hokage I need to speak with you

\- she grabs his arm and pulls him a bit away to talk to him -

Naruto= what is it?

mask Hinami= I thought of an idea on how to find her

Naruto= what kind of idea?

mask Hinami= if I remember correctly you can sense life energy using sage mode right?

Naruto= well yea I can especially if I've sensed someone life force before and isn't to far away

mask Hinami= I was thinking why not use sage mode to locate her , since I'm here maybe you can sense her location with more ease?

Naruto= i don't know I've never tried this before not even with a clone

mask Hinami = its worth a shot.

Naruto= ok hang on

-Naruto concentrated the nature energy around him in order to enter sage mode, he tried searching for any lingering life force that would lead to Hinami but couldn't reach very far due to having the actual Hinami infront of him -

Naruto= hmm its no good i can sense ur energy but i cant see it very far, little Hinami energy is still very faint

masked Hinami= well i guess il have to look around to see if i find anything

Naruto= wait i got an idea -shadow clone jutsu

\- a little Naruto chibi sage mode clone appeared on his shoulder -

masked Hinami= uh what"s with the mini you?

Naruto= since i got to stay here to save the kids this little guy will help u finding little hinami's energy

masked Hinami= all right then il be going.

\- Hinami left to see if she can find her younger self and save her while the rest of the group rescue the rest of the children, after a few minutes shino's bug where ready and the mission had commenced -

-meanwhile back at the base Hinami was taken to a closed room with a shower and was allowed to take a bath to get the blood off her, and the boss was about to contact the main group -

boss= all right i guess its time to call in the boys to bring those hostages in.

\- he grabs a phone and calls -

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*

boss= what are they taking a nap? answer the dam phone!

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*

boss=...something wrong, men be on alert! i have a feeling we might have company soon

\- somewhere outside their base -

mini sage naru= i feel the energy somewhere around here

masked Hinami= ok il take a look, byakugan!

\- Hinami scouted her surrounding and found an entrance to an underground cave of some sort -

masked Hinami= that must be it

mini sage naru= nice job Hinami now lets go save you, i mean her, i mean the younger you.

masked Hinami= hehe right

\- they entered the hideout and investigated, they noticed that the men inside seemed to be high on the guard, they wonder if they found out someone was coming, as they continued the search using litte sage naru to find little Hinami, masked Hinami felt like for some reason she seemed tired and losing energy but she tried putting it aside, she had to focus on saving her younger self, after a while they found her in the closed room she was in, she quickly knocked out the guard and enter the room dragging him inside, she found little Hinami sobbing under the shower, she pull away the curtain which spooked little Hinami -

little Hinami= nooo! get away ! - she looked away covering herself with her arms -

-putting her hand on little hinamis head, she spoke saying - it all right little one I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to save you

little Hinami= uh? did papa sent you?

masked Hinami= yes now come get dressed quickly we don't know when we might be found out

\- after Hinami got mostly dried and putting her clothes, although they where still stinky from blood she did try to wash it before bathing herself so they where still little wet, masked Hinami gave little sage naru to her so he could look after her -

little sage naru= hey there little Hinami are you all right?

little Hinami= papa is that you? your so small hehe

masked Hinami= come we must leave

\- and so they began their escape, meanwhile with Naruto and the others -

shikamaru= so is everyone accounted for?

kiba= yep we took care f the guys outside

shino= all the hostage are safe and unharmed

hinata= it doesn't seem like any of them knew the whereabouts of Hinami they thought all the hostages were here.

shikamaru= by the way has anyone seen that masked ninja anywhere?

Naruto= yea she went to look for our daughter else where she has my shadow clone so as soon as my clone disappears i can tell where she went.

shikamaru= well in the mean time i think me kiba and shino should escort these kids back to the village.

-he then asked the farmer - do you have any vehicle we can use as transport?

farmer= yea i have a pick up truck, I'm sure all the kids could fit on the back

shikamaru= good that will be better

Naruto= all right shikamaru, you and shino and kiba will escort the kids and the farmer back to the village, me and hinata are going to continue our search for Hinami.

shikamaru= all right be careful Naruto.

Naruto= i will, hinata lets go

hinata= right lets go

\- hinata and Naruto left to search while the rest prepare the children to escort them to the village -

hinata= ( Hinami i hope your safe, both of you)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- all right the kids are safe and Hinami could be rescued, all ends well right? or does it? will Hinami be able to save her younger self without any problems? and why was her strength fading? will the masked Hinami be able to continue her daily life or is the dream she has been living so far going to end? find out on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13 the fate of Hinami

CHAPTER 13 THE FATE OF HINAMI

-on the last chapter masked Hinami had found her younger self and had started her escape -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

masked Hinami= ok stay close and try not to trip on anything.

Hinami= ok

little sage Naruto= Hinami did these guys hurt you while you where here?

-she answered sadly - no but they killed sensei...

little sage Naruto= don't worry little Hinami when big papa gets here they will pay.

-then they hear an alarm going off and someone speaking through a speaker -

speaker= "intruder alert, someone has freed the hostage find and capture them, they must still be in the base".

masked Hinami= crap that didn't take long, we must hurry.

-they continued their escape while masked Hinami taking care of any enemy that showed up until they reached a room with just 1 man in it which masked Hinami was going to strike down like the others however as she began her attack -

Hinami= wait that's...

-masked Hinami had stabbed him in the back or so she thought then the man quickly turned and with a stone hand punched her really hard on the stomach sending her flying back against a wall -

masked Hinami= urg...

Boss= so you are the one who freed the hostage.

Hinami= oh no , hes the one who killed sensei.

Boss= now then, I think its time you returned to your cell.

little sage Naruto= like hell she is! boss's daughter is coming with me!

Boss= uh? whose the pipsqeak?

-little sage Naruto leaps forward with a mini rasengan and lands on his chest but it doesnt do much damage or at all realy it was like a mosquito bite to the enemy -

little sage Naruto= hu ho looks like boss's new jutsu needs some work.

-at that moment little sage naruto was picked up and crushed in a stone hand wich made him vanish-

Boss= now then how about we get you back into your cell and...

-he was interupted by an unsuspected attack -

masked Hinami= eight trigram! 2 palm, 4 Palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64palm!

-her attack had hit succefully however, he was unfaced by her attack -

boss= sorry girly but your attack failed your not the only hyuga I have fought, ive learned how to defend my chakra points with my own jutsu.

-he then grabs her by the neck with a stone hand and lifts her up slowly trying to crush her lungs, masked hinami tried her best to break free but was being dificult to achieve it-

Hinami= noooo! leave her alone you big bully!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-mean while with Hinata and Naruto -

Hinata= Naruto have you sensed them yet?

Naruto= no Hinata i...

Hinata= Naruto?

Naruto= my shadow clone it was destroyed, they must be in danger!

-Hinata starts panicking -

Hinata= Naruto you got to hurry and locate them!

Naruto= im trying! - answered loudly -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-back with masked Hinami -

Hinami= i said leave her alone!

\- she kept hiting his legs with small punches that didnt realy hurt -

Boss=be quiet you brat!

-shoves hinami to the floor with his free hand, distracting him long enough for masked Hinami to counter attack using a rasengan on the arm choking her which freed her and injured his hand while also pushing him to the other room through the wall, masked hinami falls flat on the floor after that, feeling dizzy and drained -

masked Hinami= *cough* *cough*, i...feel so ...weak

-then sudenly stone shackels surround her and binds her arms and legs like an X and lifts her up against the wall like a prisoner, he then comes out from the wall he was sent through -

Boss= not bad you injured my hand pretty good, but not good enough.

-he walks up to her and then punches her hard on the stomach -

masked Hinami= urg *cough* *cough*

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlll

-back with Hinata and Naruto -

\- Naruto was trying is best to sense them using the knowledge from the destroyed shadow clone when he suddenly sense Hinami's chakra through the rasengan she did -

Naruto= i got her! Hinata hang on to me

Hinata= Naruto what are you gona do?

Naruto= i put one of my special kunais on hinamis pouch just in case I needed to locate her and get to her quickly

\- Hinata quickly hangs on to her husband and toguether they disappear in a yellow flash using the hirashin -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-back with masked Hinami -

\- the " _ **B**_ _ **oss**_ " was enjoying torturing masked Hinami, he broke part of her clothing in an atempt to humiliate her, then took her ninja pouch and threw it to the other side of the room and began beating her again and again in the stomach and the face, to the point that part of the mask broke of and you could see her bleeding through the mouth, and the stomach was starting to turn purple due to all the hits she was recieving -

Boss= whats wrong? was that all you had? i expected more

\- she chuckled at his questions -

Boss= and what is so funny?

masked Hinami= you are... *cough* cough* going to regret... *cough* messing with my family.

\- he didnt like her attitude and then took a kunai and stabed her on the side of the stomach, making hinami yell loudly in pain and coughing up blood-

boss= and who is gona stop me?

voice from behind him = I will!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

chapter end

who is the misterious voice from?, is masked hinami done for? will naruto and hinata reach them on time to save both their daugthers, find out on the next chapter of embodiment of the past!

For those of you wondering why masked hinami has been feeling weaker and weaker by day, that will be explained in later chapters. i was going to make chapter longer but i decided to leave the next event for the next chapter. also since im working and playing with friends on ps4 and going to the gym on week days, il mostly be writing on the weekends cause i feel to drained to think during weekdays plus I bearly have time during the weekdays to write.

anyways look forward to the new chapter


	14. chapter 14 hell has no fury like a mothe

**chapter 14 hell has no fury like a mother's pain**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-back with masked Hinami -

\- the " _ **B**_ _ **oss**_ " was enjoying torturing masked Hinami, he broke part of her clothing in an atempt to humiliate her, then took her ninja pouch and threw it to the other side of the room and began beating her again and again in the stomach and the face, to the point that part of the mask broke of and you could see her bleeding through the mouth, and the stomach was starting to turn purple due to all the hits she was recieving -

Boss= whats wrong? was that all you had? i expected more.

\- she chuckled at his questions -

Boss= and what is so funny?

masked Hinami= you are... *cough* cough* going to regret... *cough* messing with my family.

\- he didnt like her attitude and then took a kunai and stabed her on the side of the stomach, making hinami yell loudly in pain and coughing up blood-

boss= and who is gona stop me?

voice from behind him = I will!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

*chapter starts*

\- there stood little hinami with a kunai in her hands and shaking while trying to be brave. while she stood there shaking he couldnt help but laugh at her weakness -

Boss= hahahahaha thats a good one, a little runt like you is gona defeat me?

little hinami= d...ont make fun of me!

Boss= i think its time you learn that no one is going to save you.

little hinami= you're wrong papa will come and save me.

boss= is that so? then why dont you call for your papa? and see how no one is coming.

\- filled with tears hinami yells paaaapaaaa!, and then with a yellow flash both naruto and hinata showed up behind little hinami -

Boss= whhha! what is this? who the hell are you two?

\- little hinami looks back and smiles -

little hinami= its mommy and papa!

hinata= hinami!

-hinata kneels down and grabs her daughter in a big hug, while naruto kept an eye on the guy infront of him -

hinata= hinami are you hurt?

little hinami= no mommy im not hurt *sob*.

naruto= hinami where is the person who was helping you escape?

little hinami= s..she - points at the direction of where the enemy is-

\- naruto looks at the guy infront of him and notices the a hand on the back of him, the guy was a pretty big guy so he was blocking the view of masked hinami , at least from the position that naruto was standing -

Boss= oh are you refering to this weakling?

-he stands to the side wich lets everyone see masked hinami hanged on the wall like a prisoner and they see how she is all beaten up and bleeding badly with her head down. This angers naruto turning his eyes kyuby red and hinata activating her byakugan-

naruto= you're going to pay for this!

Boss= i like to see you try, no one can beat me "komei the stone demon!"

naruto= you dont know who you are messing with pal!, no one hurts my family and gets to live.

komei= bring it on then!

-komei lunches towards naruto both ready to punch each other but when they collide, komei turns into stone and disapears -

naruto= where did that coward go!?

\- naruto chases after him using his ability so sense chakara to seek komei out, while hinata helps out masked hinami by getting her out of the inprisoment and trying to heal her wound close to the the stomach with the little medical jutsu she had learned during the years after she had minami -

hinata= come on hang in there!

\- masked hinami grunted a bit before speaking -

masked hinami=i..its ok, you *cough* dont have to...worry about me.

hinata= what are you saying of course im going to worry about you!

masked hinami=thank you but...i *cough* dont have much time left anyway.

hinata= dont talk like that your gona make it throught this!

\- masked hinami smiles throught the crack of the mask and reaches with her hand to hinata's cheek, while hinata grabs it with one of her hand and sheds tears -

masked hinami= thank you for *cough* ..for always loving me, even if our time was short, i loved every moment of it.

hinata= please you...you cant leave us..*sob*.

-masked hinami turns her head a bit and talks to little hinami -

masked hinami= little hinami, *cough* *cough* be a good girl and and grow big and strong like your mommy and papa so you can always protect them

little hinami=*sob* yes mam.

-she looks back at hinata with what little strength she has left with a look that says she wants to say something that little hinami cant hear, so hinata covered little hinamis ears and masked hinami spoke with just enough voice so only hinata could hear her -

masked hinami= tell papa that i *cough* *cough* love him and our whole family, and that...i...le..ft...ha..p...py...

-masked hinami closed her eyes, with the last of her strenght gone she stoped moving, hinata grabed her and hold her tight as she cried her eyes out, little hinami was crying to, as hinata was holding her, masked hinami body started to disapear into small lights from her feet and going up untill her whole body disapeard leaving only the half broken mask on the floor and hinata staring at the spot where her daughter from a diferent time died infront of her eyes and disapeared -

\- after a about a minute or so hinata stood up with her byakugan active and eyes full of tears -

hinata= hinami stay here, that man is going to pay, very dearly.

-she made a clone to stay with little hinami then turn and left using her byakugan to determine where naruto and komei where fighting, little hinami had grabed the mask and hold it close to her, even thought she didnt know the person who disapear realy was, she still was her savior and she wanted to have something to remember her by -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-with naruto and komei -

\- naruto and komei where fighting in a more open room and had wrecked up the place, naruto had gotten a few hits in but komei was good at evading attacks with his earth style, naruto could have finish things with a powerful jutsu but he did not want to risk having a cave in especially with his daughters still in it, the battle continued and at some point hinata had found them and jumped in with a lion fist which caught komei by surprise and made him fly thought a wall -

naruto= hinata? why are you here? why aren't you with our daughters?

\- hinata remained silent for a few seconds, which made naruto concerned -

Naruto= hinata talk to me.

Hinata=... naruto hand me one of your special kunais and then leave a shadow clone nearby and get hinami out of this cave.

-naruto noticed she only mention one of the hinami's and was about to ask about it but before he could make a sentence she looked back at him with face that scared him like never before, her byakugan was active and the anger that was shown in her face was so scary that he wonder if that was really his beloved hinata, he had never in his entire life seen her this mad not even that time that she was saving her favorite cinnamon bun for lunch and naruto had eaten it without asking, she was so mad she chased him around the village which made people wonder what could the hokage had done to make his wife so mad she chased him around the village -

hinata= naruto don't make me repeat myself...

\- naruto did not hesitate a second longer and did as was told, he gaver her his special kunai and left a shadow clone close by as she had ordered and went to pick up hinami, while he left komei showed up again -

komei= that was a cheap shot... hmm where that other guy go?

hinata= he will no longer be your opponent, I will!

-komei noticed the anger in her eyes, although they where scary he did not mind he thought all woman were weak in the end -

komei= now that's a look I haven't seen in some time, ooohhh sooo scary the big bad girl is going to fight me.

-komei mocking hinata only angered her more and she went on the offensive. She strikes him with her juken strikes which didn't have much effect due to his rock armor jutsu he kept using, both of them kept fighting for a while but not really getting anywhere, he was getting a few hits on her but nothing that could kill her, and he kept using his jutsu to merge with the surrounding stones to avoid hinata' s attacks. hinata had just about enough of his coward retreats she then went to the middle of the room and performed her 8 trigram 64 palm guard, however instead of just using her defense she actually had sended several kunais all around the room with explosion tags which exploded and the room got debris going in all direction but she was being protected by her defense jutsu, when there were no more debri flying around she stoped her jutsu and looked for komei with her byakugan, while komei was not hurt it did temporary brake his armor, hinata had spoted him and did not waste a second to strike his arm with her gentle fist, his arms now immobilized he could not do his merge jutsu anymore, he did however try to striker her with his legs but she evaded and made a round kick to his stomach which made him walk backwards to a wall gasping for air, but she did not let him regain his breath she did a new technique she had been developing that made her lion fist more useful by being frown and pinning someone to a wall or a floor, in this case a wall, she pined his arms to the wall using her lion fist technique , she took this chance to block his tenketsu points on his legs to disable them -

hinata= now that I have finally got you in one place, im going to teach a valuable lesson that will make you regret ever messing with my family.

komei= grrr you little bitch, you think you are all high and mighty cause your a hyuga? don't make me laugh. there is nothing you can do to me that would make me regret anything.

hinata= we will see how long you last with this jutsu.

-hinata then concentrated her lion fist on her right hand however it wasn't colored blue it was a very dark blue almost the color black -

hinata= you should be honored, this will be the first human attempt, this jutsu is so deadly my own husband forbid me from ever using it or teaching it to anyone.

-hinata strikes one of his shoulder tenketsu points and waits a few seconds -

komei= well... well look at that, your little jutsu does no...

-then the tenketsu point that was hit exploded and the pain he felt was like if he had been shot 10 times with a small gun on his shoulders -

komei= aaaaaaahhhhhhh your bitch! what did you do to me?!

hinata= simple, I overloaded your tenketsu point till it popped, you see the reason this jutsu was banned was not because it could kill someone, on the contrary, it will bring you so much pain you wish death came sooner.

\- after her explanation hinata took her time using her jutsu on every single one of his tenketsu points making him suffer over and over again to the point he just wanted it to end, but she didn't stop, she wanted him to suffer for what he did -

hinata= so you still think woman are weak?

-blows up another tenketsu point making him feel even more pain -

hinata=well I think its almost time to end this with one final painfull humiliation.

-hinata used her jutsu on his private parts which as the rest of his body would explode however instead of touch his privates she simply put her jutsu close enough for it to take effect, the result being his entire private parts exploding within his pants putting him in even more pain and permanently making his private parts unusable, not that he would live to use it anyway. since she was done with her revenge, she called the shadow clone and informed him to tell her husband to come pick her up, the clone nodded and disappeared -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- back with naruto after he left hinata to fight with komei -

\- naruto when to pick up hinami and found her on the floor staring at the mask she was holding with hinata's clone nearby -

naruto= hinata im here to pick up hinami.

hinata clone =where is the other me?

naruto= she is taking care of that guy she order me to take hinami outside...where is...?

hinata clone= she is...gone..

naruto= what do you mean?

hinata clone= now is not the appropriate time - she moves her eyes pointing at little hinami who is holding the mask adult hinami was wearing -

naruto=... allright

\- naruto picks up little hinami and makes their way out, after they had made their way out shortly after naruto got the clones memory and got the message from hinata, he left little hinami with hinatas clone and with one of his special kunais and then teleported to hinata -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-back with hinata -

-naruto just arrived where he had left hinata, he noticed the debry everywhere and that hinata was standing with one of her hand holding her elbow looking at the man she killed, he slowly walked up to her -

naruto= hinata honey, are you ok?

-she then turns around and puts her hands and face on his chest and naruto closes his eyes and embraces her for a moment and caress her hair -

hinata= naruto

naruto= yes hinata?

hinata= please lets get out of here and destroy this place.

naruto= of course hinata.

-naruto then created 2 clones to help him do the rasenshuriken which he then threw to a wall and quickly teleported him and hinata out of that place and outside with little hinami. after they teleported to her a large explosion which shook the ground was heard, the base was completely destroyed, after the shacking stopped they made their way back to the village slowly, hinata did not speak a word all the way back, naruto wanted to ask what happened to maked hinami but he saw that his wife was not in the stable state of mind she needed time to process everything that happened. once they made it back to the village hinata took hinami to their house and naruto went to report what happened during the mission and to verify that all the kids made it back ok. after naruto was done doing his hokage duties he went home and looked for hinata who was in hinamis bed room sitting next to hinami who was sleeping after passing that horrible experience and she was caressing hinami's while staring in the distant. naruto then knocked on the door gently to not wake hinami but to get hinata's attention which she did and went to naruto and headed to the bed room -

naruto= hinata are you ok to talk now?

-taking a deep breath she agreed -

naruto= what happened to her?

\- hinata told him everything, what she said before her death, how she died in her arms and that her body had mysteriously disappeared. he understood now the anger and pain she had at that moment, while it was a hinami from another time, she was technically still their daughter, but what puzzles him more is that her body just disappeared, he doesn't understand why, but regardless it was a very tiring day for everyone in the family so he tucked in his wife in bed and joined her in bed for some rest -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- chapter end -

And there ends a another chapter. What will the uzumaki family do now? will they return to normal life like before adult hinami entered their life? will naruto or hinata investigate the matter further of how adult hinami body just disappeared or forget about it? find out on the next chapter!

sorry for the delays everyone, a lot of bad things had happened, a family member close to me died 3 weeks ago and I fell ill right after with high fever and bad throat plus had to go to work that way so its been 3 week and only now am I getting better. the scene where hinata tortures komei didn't quiete turn out as I wanted but honestly another reason why chapter got delayed cause I just couldn't find a good scene to make him suffer, im not to ok with what I wrote but o well other wise I still be stuck writing a better scene,


	15. Chapter 15 hidden weakness

sorry for the delays everyone, I have been pretty busy with work and well other private matters. I tried to write allot in this chapter because I wanted to explain a lot of what happens after the event of future Hinami's death, there will be more chapters to come just might take a while ^_^ also I wanted to ask the opinion of everyone of my OC character Hinami. do you like her personality, do you like how she has been In the story so far? if you like leave a review or a message to let me know, who knows your opinion might inspire me to write more. I am trying to make it as entertaining as possible =) this is just a small hobbies for me after all. at this time I am not sure if there will be more lemon scenes yet, I am still working at it. any opinion is welcomed. now without further delay enjoy the chapter!

 _ **chapter 15 - hidden weakness**_

\- couple of years has passed since the event that took the life of adult Hinami. little Hinami is now 12 years old and had just turned into a gening, her choice of clothing's was blue spandex pants, she wore a purple shirt and under net shirt and wore a sleeveless light purple jacket that wore both the hyuga and and uzumaki emblems next to each other on her back her hair had grown down to her neck and had chin-length strands framing her face like her mother and she wore the other Hinami's mask on the side of her head she was slightly taller than Hinata was at that age and her breast were just as big. her team mates where a girl named Shizuku she had brunette hair as long as her neck, she had become Hinamis friend during her academy days, the other team mate was a boy named Kota, a quiet kid but still a good and friendly guy and a capable ninja, the team was made up for each of their skills, Hinami had both fighting skill and tracking skills, Shizuku was good at healing and Kota was good at intelligence gathering and infiltration skills. Naruto had done investigation during the years to find out what happened to Hinamis body but still wasn't able to find anything he even had Hinata check the scrolls in the Hyuga clan to see if could find anything regarding any type of time traveling or time alteration jutsu but did not find anything which was strange since Hinami had told them that on that mission she had went it was because a Hyuga scroll was stolen, but maybe the scroll was meant for something else since nothing could be found that would relate, Hinata had left her clan in the hands of her younger sister Hanabi and had become a house wife but took it upon herself to teach children at the academy sometimes and teach Hinami all of the hyuga techniques -

\- at the academy right after the graduation ceremony -

Shizuku= so Hinami you going to celebrate being a gening?

Hinami= hmm dunno maybe, what about you Kota?

Kota= me? uhm I dunno, I don't want to make a big deal out of it.

Shizuku= jeez you two are being such kill joy this is a time to celebrate!

Hinami= all right, all right why don't we go to ichiraku to celebrate?

Shizuku= there again? you really take your eating habits from your father don't you.

Hinami= hehe runs in the family I guess, thought there's no way I can beat dad.

Kota= well he is ichirakus #1 customer for a reason.

*a voice calls out* " Hinami!"

\- she turns around and sees Hinata and Naruto walking towards her and her team -

Hinami= hi mom, dad what's up?

Hinata= we are here to congratulate you silly.

Naruto= yea my little girls is growing up and has become a gening, I am so proud!

-he then wraps her in his arms and hugs her -

Hinami= *blushes* d...dad not in front of my friends its embarrassing.

Naruto= oh? would you prefer i do this?

\- he then tickles Hinami -

Hinami= hahaha dad stop it! haha stop tickling me!

Naruto= but you said no hug so then I had to tickle you.

Hinami= ok ok I give please stop!

Hinata= now Naruto stop teasing her.

\- Naruto stops and Hinami catches her breath from all the laughing -

Hinami= sigh thanks mom.

Hinata= so where are you three off to?

Hinami= well Shizuku said we should celebrate so I though we go to ichiraku.

Naruto= did you say ichiraku? can I come?

Hinata= Naruto don't you have some paperwork that needs to be done?

Naruto= aww come on Hinata it can wait, shikamaru can hold the fort for me while I eat with Hinami.

Hinata= you know that's not very nice for shikamaru.

Naruto= I know I know but please? - does puppy eyes -

Hinata= ok, ok but don't take to long and you better give him some time off later he covers for you allot you know.

Naruto= yes lets go Hinami!

\- he turns around and Hinami and the others already left for ichiraku -

Naruto= they left without me!

Hinata= *giggles* maybe you shouldn't have teased her so much.

Naruto= but its fun, you like it when I tease you, especially like this.

\- he then grabs her butt firmly and gropes it while nibbling her ear -

*embarrassed and blushing she pushes Naruto away a bit * n...Naruto stop where in public.

Naruto= you know you love it.

\- she then grabs him by the collar of the hokage robe and gives him a deep French kiss -

Hinata= yes my loving husband I love it but don't go getting ideas you can do that whenever mister.

Naruto= hehe yes honey.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- then with Hinami's team -

Shizuku= you sure was ok to leave your dad back there?

Hinami= its what he gets for teasing me.

Shizuku= hehe your dads a funny guy.

Hinami= I guess

Kota= uhm girls

Hinami= hmm what's up?

Kota= those guys who keep bothering us are back?

\- Hinami and Shizuku look forward and see the group of bullies who oddly enough where made into a gening team -

Ray = well if it isn't little miss perfect grades.

Hinami= what do you guys want?

Mike= we have a bone to pick with you.

Rick= yea

Hinami= give it up, you guys cant beat me.

Ray= that's what you think, this time I'm going to win, cause I know your weakness.

Shizuku= Hinamis weakness?

\- while Shizuku was distracted with her thoughts Rick pet dog stole her purse she was carrying that had her money -

Shizuku= hey give that back!

\- Rick's dog brings the purse to Rick and he pets him for doing a good job -

Rick= why don't you come here and take it?

\- Shizuku was going to go over there and fight for her purse but Kota stopped her cause he knew that the dog would attack her if she tried and he didn't want her to get hurt -

Shizuku= Kota why are you stopping me?

Mike= cause he's a coward that's why.

Hinami= enough! give Shizuku back her bag.

Ray= only after you beat me in a fight.

Hinami= urg fine, I don't see why you have to be such a pain Ray.

Ray= hmmp follow me

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
-at chiraku, Naruto had arrived with Hinata but didn't see Hinami or her team there -

Naruto= hey ayane-chan have you seen Hinami?

ayane= hmm? no I haven't seen her today.

Naruto= that strange she said she would come here to celebrate.

Hinata= maybe they changed their mind and decided to go somewhere else?

Naruto= hmmm... guess we can wait a bit and eat without her if she doesn't show up.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-with Hinami and the other in some alley -

Ray= all right time to get this started but why don't we make a bet to make it more interesting?

Hinami= a bet?

Ray= if you win we wont bother your "teammates" again.

Hinami= and if I lose?

Ray= you have to be my girlfriend forever.

*displeased to what was said Shizuku spoke up* that a stupid bet, Hinami you cant agree to this!.

Hinami= its ok Shizuku dont worry, I'm not going to lose, I'm an uzumaki and some day im going to be a hero who saves the innocent.

Ray= well then I take that as a yes, whoever pins the other down for 5 seconds wins, we have to win 4 times.

Hinami= fine lets get this over with.

\- they both started fighting, Ray was trying his best to punch Hinami but with her hyuga style he had no chance, he kept fighting and ended up losing 3 of the matches, however that was part of his plan he wanted her to let her guard down -

Hinami= give it up Ray, your embarrassing yourself, just give Shizuku's bag back ok?

Ray= as if, your about to lose.

Hinami= how is th...

\- he throws a flash grenade on the floor which blinds temporary Hinami he then tackle's her and takes off the mask she always wears and keeps her pin for 5 seconds -

Ray= well guess I win this round.

Hinami= that was a cheap sho...

-she notices he has her mask -

Ray= well then I still got 3 wins to go.

Hinami= *says with low voice* g...give it ...back

Ray= what's that? I couldn't hear you?

Hinami= give me back my mask!

Ray= oh this thing?

-he puts the mask on -

Ray= come and get it then.

-Hinami tried to get it back but her attacks where missing, she wasn't thinking straight she was desperate and fell weak, she lost a second time, she kept trying to get it back but it was like she couldn't fight anymore she was just desperately trying to get her mask back, at this point Ray was enjoying her agony and punched her in the stomach which made her gasp for air. Shizuku was not going to put up with this anymore and was going to help Hinami but the other two blocked her way -

Rick= sorry but were not going to let you interfere.

Mike= yea things are just getting good.

Shizuku= get of out my way!, Kota help me.

Kota= but Shizuku you know I'm not good at combat either.

Rick= just sit back and watch you runts.

\- Kota and Shizuku felt helpless they wanted to help Hinami but they where still afraid of fighting, unlike Hinami they didn't have extensive training yet in fighting

others they had just become gening and have no experience fighting -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl  
-back to the fight -

-while Hinami was gasping for hair Ray grabbed her hair and pull her head up -

Hinami= ahhh!

Ray = how does it feel like to lose?

\- he then pushed her back and sat on her stomach a bit hard and then counted the 5 seconds winning his 3rd round but he only got off of her after 10 seconds. she then got up holding her stomach and panting, he was enjoying torturing her, on the last fight he kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her hair and pulled it Shizuku and Kota tried to help but the other bullies would not let them pass -

Ray = well Hinami I'm about to win this bet, why don't I give you a kiss before finishing you off, seeing as your going to be my girl now.

\- he was about to kiss her when suddenly he got knocked out with a hit on the back of his neck -

voice= get your filthy hands of my daughter!

Rick= uh?

Mike= oh crap!

Shizuku= its lady Hinata!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- a couple of minutes back with Hinata and Naruto -

Hinata= I wonder if they not coming.

Naruto= well guess I will start to eat then.

-Hinata then got a feeling -

Hinata= Naruto im going to look for our daughter

Naruto= how come? maybe she just wanted to be with her friends?

Hinata= call it a mothers intuition , but I feel she is in trouble.

\- she then goes to look for Hinami with her byakugan, after a minute or two of searching she saw her fighting against a boy and got mad at what she was seeing, so she hurried over to them -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- back to present time after Hinata knocked out Ray -

Shizuku= its lady Hinata!

Rick= lets run for it!

\- both Rick and Mike ran for their life's, Hinata didn't follow them cause wanted to attend to her daughter -

Hinata= Hinami are you all right?

Hinami= *cough cough* mommy...my...my mask

Hinata= the mask?

-she then got the mask off of Ray and put it on Hinami and then Hinami passed out. she grabbed Hinami and got up and told Shizuku and Kota to come with her to the house, leaving Ray there unconscious on the floor. after reaching the house and cleaning Hinami of any dirt and getting her change and laid her in bed, Hinata went to talk with Shizuku and Kota -

Hinata= all right you two tell me what happened.

Shizuku= well we where going to go to ichiraku and then this gang who bullied us in school showed up and challenged Hinami, and stole my purse to force Hinami into fighting.

Hinata= if you have been bullied why didn't you tell an adult?

Kota= well Hinami usually just beat them and made them run away.

Hinata= I see and then?

Shizuku= well after that we went to an alley and they started fighting, but before they did, they made a bet that if Hinami win they would leave us alone but if she

lost she had to be rays girlfriend forever, I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted she would win no matter what. At first she was winning like any other time

but then Ray blinded her with a flash and then took her mask, after that she kind of lost it.

Hinata= lost it?

Kota= yea she wanted to get the mask bad so bad she didn't concentrate at all fighting and ended up like that, we wanted to help but the other two didn't let us pass

and... we where afraid, we never fought before.

Hinata = I see

\- Hinata ponder around a bit then came to a decision -

Hinata= ok you two listen, for now lets forget this event happen, i will see to Hinami condition and I will see what I can do about those bullies ok?

both answered= yes mam

\- she walked both of them to the door and promised to let them know when Hinami was feeling better. After they left Hinata closed the door and did a big sigh -

Hinata= *sigh* I need to talk to Naruto about this, Hinami has me concern with that mask, this could be a problem in the future, I need to find a solution to this.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-later that night when Naruto had just come home -

Naruto= honey I'm home!

Hinata= Naruto we need to talk.

Naruto= oh boy did I forget something again? I'm sorry!

Hinata= wha... no! you didn't forget anything... I think

Naruto= oh good cause last time you told me those words you got pretty mad cause I forgot to pick up Hinami from daycare, or the time I forgot to tell you I was off on a mission and wouldn't be back for days, or the time that we...

-Hinata put her hand to cover his mouth to shut him up -

Hinata= its not any of that Naruto its about our daughter.

Naruto= what did she come home late or something?

Hinata= no she got into a fight with some boy.

Naruto= is she in trouble cause she beat him up or something?

Hinata= no on the contrary she got beat up.

Naruto= what? no way she's like the strongest kid in her class!

Hinata= well the things is from what her friends told me she broke down and lost control when her mask was taken from her.

Naruto= her mask? you mean the mask from " her"?

\- whenever the subject of the other Hinami came both Hinata and Naruto made sure not to let anyone know it was he daughter from another time, although shikamaru had an idea that the other Hinami was someone close to Naruto and Hinata, he still didn't know it was their daughter from another time -

Hinata= yes she might be having an emotional trauma due to that event.

Naruto= hmm what do you think we should do?

Hinata= well I was thinking first we talk to her and see what she has to say regarding that mask, if we cant come up with a solution, I will ask Ino for her opinion, her

family does have a family member that works with therapy to those with trauma due to bad events.

Naruto= hmm I rather we didn't have to talk to Ino about it, would rather keep any information from "her" to be kept hidden between us for now. I still haven't found

any leads to the man who transported her in the first place.

Hinata= Naruto about that, you have been searching for couple years in secret , isn't about time you ask for some help from others?

Naruto= I'm not sure Hinata this is a really delicate matter and I got to be careful not only for Hinami's sake but for any enemy that might use this information to

bring us any sort of danger.

Hinata= I know honey but still there just so much you can do on your own, being the hokage, running the village, taking care of our daughter and me, you're going totired yourself out.

Naruto= come on Hinata you know I got lots of energy to do all those things.

Hinata= Naruto...

\- he looks at Hinata and sighs -

Naruto= *sigh* all right Hinata I will think about it ok?

Hinata= ok

Naruto= lets have a talk with Hinami tomorrow ok? its late

Hinata = all right

\- they both took their baths together and got dressed and headed to bed and cuddle each other till they fell asleep. the next morning after eating breakfast as a

family they sat down with Hinami in the living room to talk about yesterdays event with her bullies -

Naruto= Hinami tell me what happened yesterday.

Hinami= I...I dont want to.

Naruto= come on Hinami we only want to help you.

Hinami=...

Hinata= honey if you don't talk to us we cant help you.

Hinami= sigh all right... yesterday after we left you two talking we were going to ichiraku to celebrate as planned but then this group of bullies who always bother us

in school came and stole Shizuku purse and in order to get it back i had to fight him, I was winning like usual but then he blinded me with a flash and took advantage

of that to beat me and then he...

-she pulls her mask down a bit and remained quiet. Naruto looked to Hinata and then back to Hinami -

Naruto= he took the mask?

\- Hinami nodded a yes -

Naruto= Hinami why is wearing that mask all the time so important to you?

*Hinami answers a bit loudly at first* Because!... because she saved my life and ... I don't want to forget her... I want to keep my promise to her to be strong and

protect everyone, but I don't even know who she was... why wont you and mom tell me who she is, you knew her didn't you?!

\- Naruto and Hinata look at each other with worried faces -

Hinata= I am sorry Hinami but we cannot tell you, it was... her wish

\- Hinata had to tell a little lie because she could not tell her daughter that the person who died in front of them was Hinami herself, of course this didn't make Hinami

happy at all -

Naruto= Hinami I know you cherish that person for saving you but you cant break down the moment that mask is not on your possession, what would you do if an enemy ninja took your mask or simply while fighting it was blown away or broken? If you break down like yesterday you might get killed out there.

Hinami= but dad I!..

Naruto= no buts Hinami, starting today I want you to leave the mask at home

Hinami= *looks to Hinata* mom ?!

Hinata= sorry Hinami your father is right, you got to learn to be without the mask, when you learn to be ok without it you can wear it again.

\- Hinami did not like the idea and got up and runaway, Naruto went after her -

Naruto= Hinami come back here!

\- by the time he reached the door after she left she was already gone from sight -

Naruto= sigh she sure has a knack for running away.

Hinata= well she takes that after her father, you where good at it before you where a gening Naruto.

Naruto= Hinata this is serious.

Hinata= I know lets just let her blow off some steam, I will go look for her, you should go, you have lots of paper work to do remember?

Naruto= urg don't remind me.

\- Hinata kisses Naruto -

Hinata= don't worry honey I will go talk with her.

Naruto= all right I will be at my office if anything happens ok?

Hinata= I know

\- after Naruto left, Hinata went inside to finish the dishes and changed clothing, which she then went to look for Hinami, she figure by the time she found her,

Hinami would be more calm -

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

\- at top of the hokage face about an hour after Hinami left the house -

-Hinami was sitting on top of Naruto's stone face looking down at the village and sighing deeply, thinking of what was just talked with her parents, after a while

Hinata found her -

Hinata= figure I find you here.

*Hinami looks backhand says * mom

Hinata= have you calmed down a bit?

Hinami=... I guess... do I really have to do what dad said?

Hinata= yes honey, I understand this mask is important to you but your father is right, if you don't control your feelings when facing an enemy you could get you or

your team killed, your father knows that better than anyone, you are allot like him when he was young, he always had trouble controlling his emotion due to most of his chilhood being unpleasant.

Hinami= what do you mean unpleasant?

Hinata= let me tell you a story Hinami.

Hinami= ok

\- Hinata sat down with her daughter and put her arm around her to embrace her and started telling her story -

Hinata= when your father was a small child he had no friends, no family, he was all alone in this village, the people of this village mistreated him and treat him like

he was some sort of plague.

Hinami= dad was an orphan? but what about grandpa minato and grandma kushina, I know dad told me they passed away but he never told me how or when.

Hinata= well you remember that he has the nine tail fox within him right?

Hinami= yes I remember

Hinata= the reason why he has the fox inside him was because when your father was just a baby the nine tail fox was ravaging the village and in order to safe the

village minato used a jutsu to seal the beast inside Naruto, unfortunately in the process of doing so both minato and kushina died, after that Naruto was left alone

in the village, always feared that the fox inside him would come out, they always treated him like a monster, he didn't want to hate the village he just wanted friends

and to be accepted.

Hinami= how come you were not his friend mom?

Hinata= its not that I didn't want to be friends with him, until we got into the academy I only saw him a few times and the elder and caretakers would not let me be

near him. but after we both got into the academy I was able to see him more often, sadly back then I was to shy to even talk to your father.

Hinami= really? I wouldn't have thought that be possible, you are always so lovey dovey with him when you are alone.

* Hinata flustered answered* Hinami! what me and your father do in private is... well private!

\- while Hinami had not developed the byakugan yet she was pretty good at spying her parents, although at the beginning she watched because she liked that her parents loved each other so much but as she grew up she got better at it and sometimes caught them being a bit naughty but nothing like being naked or having sex but often saw her father grope her mother and her mother deeply kissing him back, it did get her interested in what they where doing. after Hinata calming down she continued her story -

Hinata= ahem, anyway due to how your father lived most of his childhood and due to the influence of the nine tails your father used to get very angry and lost control of his power and let his anger cloud his judgment. he lost allot of people precious to him and he just wants to help in preventing you from going through those hardships, i want to help you to the same way Hinami.

* Hinami takes a moment to take all the information in and while hesitantly she takes the mask off and hands it over to Hinata and answers while shaking a bit *all...alright mom il, il try to work on it.

-Hinata embraces her daughter since she saw her shaking to reassure her that she is there for her and will help her overcome this as best she can. they both stay there for a while before going back to their house, on the way back to the house she told Hinami to not worried about the Ray kid cause she was going to speak with his parents and make sure he gets punished for his rude action and for treating Hinami like she was some object or prize for the boys satisfaction -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

chapter end

And that's it for this chapter, as for the next chapter well... still in the planning. I am not sure yet if this Hinami will develop the same personality and interest as the other Hinami or if she will have a boyfriend in the future. If anyone wants to guess what is going to happen next, message me or leave a review ^-^ thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16 a new mission

welcomed to a new chapter of ****the embodiment of the past**** , sorry for the delays everyone its been really troublesome lately and with the hurricane passing I was without light as well, also have been really worried cause in mexico there was a big earthquake recently and a friend of mine who lives there who is very dear to me hasn't answered my calls or messages and I am really worried, I hopes she is alright, that has kept my mind busy to, sadly there's nothing I can do but hope that she is safe and that she contacts me soon to let me know how she is, but anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it I had allot of trouble making it with everything that has happen so uhm yea hope you enjoy it.

-chapter 16 a new mission -

\- a few weeks passed since the incident with Hinami's mask, Hinata has been helping her get over her weakness of having her mask taken away, progress has been a bit slow but she has made progress none the less. she started going on D rank missions and 2 C rank missions without the mask and was able to do them with a bit of struggle but she didn't make any major mistakes, meanwhile Naruto has started getting assistance with his investigation with Shikamaru, since he is the only one he can really trust to with important information such as his investigation, while no new info had been dug up yet his area of investigation had widen so better results might turn up. Meanwhile the village was so full of request from clients that almost every team jonin and chunings where out on missions that the request kept pilling up, however an urgent request had turned up, it was a B rank mission the client was a wealthy businessman that provided many high quality produces to the village, however he was also a very greedy person who like many other wanted something exaggerated in his requests so not a lot of people like to work with him and honestly would not unless they needed to or had no choice -

\- hokage office -

Naruto=hey Shikamaru.

Shikamaru= yes what is it?

Naruto= can I scrape this request? - shows him the request envelope-

\- Shikamaru looks at the request and reads it, after done reading he closes it in the envelope-

Shikamaru= I get why you would want to scrape it but I highly would recommend against it, this one is one of the wealthiest clients that gives good produce to the village so in a investment point of view it would not be wise choice

*Naruto grunts in displeasure * he is such a pain to work with, besides who do we have available for this?

Shikamaru= truthfully no one everyone is away on mission and the only team available is your daughter team which at the moment doesn't have a their jonin leader with them cause she is off on missions as well, plus the request specifically asked for at least a jonin class "female".

Naruto= so what should we do then? no one is available.

Shikamaru= well Hinata could always go she is a jonin level ninja.

Naruto= I don't know Shikamaru.

Shikamaru= well we don't really have more options, shall I call her?

Naruto= sure send an anbu and tell her to meet me here and call Hinami's team as well.

Shikamaru= very well.

\- moments later Hinata and Hinamis team met at the office -

Naruto=thank you all for coming at short notice

Hinami= what you called us for dad, a mission?

Naruto= *ahem*

Hinami= oh uhm Lord Hokage!.

\- Hinami sometimes forgets to talk formally while they are at work -

Naruto= now then I have gathered you all today cause I have an important B class mission and you are the only team left, and Hinata will be your team captain for this mission since your team captain is away on missions.

Hinata= whats the mission about lord hokage?

Naruto= the mission is to escort and protect one of the wealthiest business man in the country and his son while they conduct several business actions around certain stops they have planed to make, we needs to keep this person protected at all times due to him being one of konoha's biggest provider so this mission cannot be failed, is that understood?

Shizuku= uhm lord hokage?

Naruto= yes?

Shizuku= im honor you think we are ready for this but this is the first time we ever done a B rank mission, im not sure I feel ready.

Kota= same here, we have only gone on 2 C rank and they were pretty difficult for us.

Naruto= yes I am aware of your current skills, and even thought this mission is important, if you truly believe you are not ready for it you can decline it.

Shizuku=w...we can? but isn't it a bad thing if the clients doesn't get what he needs?

Naruto= yes if we don't do this mission it might upset the client and we might lose the connections we have with him which will affect the village, however I am not going to send a ninja who does not feel is ready, protection the villages finances are important but the lifes under my leadership are more important, I would never send a ninja to their death. so I will give you till tomorow to decide is that understood?

everyone= yes!

Naruto= this mission will be several weeks long and the pay will be good, make sure to be in your best behavior if you decide to take part in it.

everyone= yes sir!

Naruto= now then your dismissed, Hinata and Hinami please stay behind.

Hinata= ok

Hinami= ok

\- after everyone left Naruto put up the silence sealing seal on the room so no one could be heard form outside -

Naruto= now then Hinata, I want your opinion, do you think Hinami is ready for this kind of mission?

-Hinata looks at Hinami for a second and smiles -

Hinata= well she has been working hard to maintain her composure without it, but she still has a way to go.

Hinami=...

Hinata= but I think she can do this Naruto.

Naruto= what makes you so sure?

Hinata= call it a mothers intuition *wink*

Naruto= all right then, how about you Hinami? you up for this?

Hinami= yes I think I m ready.

Naruto= all right then I will put my trust in you both. now on to a different matter, Hinata I want you to be very careful with this client.

Hinata= *ask curiously* why is that?

Naruto= he has a reputation of making a move on beautiful woman specially the ones he hires as bodyguards so do be careful, there is a high chance he will try to make a move on you and since we cant really be rough with our client, its best to keep it professional as best as possible and avoid any sort of scandal, that applies to you as well Hinami you need to be at your best behavior at all times so don't go starting any fight with the clients son either, these type are people are very snobby and will look for any excuse to bring up trouble, so I am counting on you.

Hinami= yes dad I wont let you down.

Naruto= all right Hinami you can run along, go talk to your teammate since they do look up to you they might be unsure and could use some moral support.

Hinami= ok!

-Naruto released the seal to let Hinami go outside and then re sealed it again -

Hinata= *ask curiously* why you put the seals up again Naruto?

Naruto= because there's something I want to tell you.

Hinata= oh? what is it?

\- he gets up and grabs her waist then kisses her -

Naruto= that I love you with all my heart.

Hinata= hehe silly you didn't have to put the seals up for that, I love hearing that no mater who is listening.

\- he then gropes her butts and kisses her neck allot which makes her moan -

Naruto= so you are ok with having people listen to your moans?

Hinata= n...no don't be mean Naruto!

\- he then lifts her up and sits on his desk while he continues to kiss her neck -

Naruto= its going to be lonely these next few weeks without you.

\- Hinata then pushes Naruto back and looks at him while blushing -

Naruto= I will miss you to Naruto.

-she then pushes him back on the desk and gets off then closes the curtains on his office -

Naruto= Hinata?

\- she then walk infront of him and puts her finger on his lips -

Hinata= shhh, don't say another word my love.

\- she then starts French kissing him passionately, after a few seconds she moves down to his neck and kisses it all over, Naruto enjoys it very much, she then grabs his hokage hat and wears it -

Naruto= what are you doing?

Hinata= hehe im hokage now and you have to follow what I say.

Naruto= oh?

\- she then lifts her shirt revealing her beautiful big breast -

Hinata= now then mr uzumaki, you are order to pleasure my breast!

Naruto= yes mam!

\- Naruto loved it when they role played so he grabbed he breast and fondled them making her moan in pleasure, he would twist and pull her nipples, it didn't take long for him to feel Hinata getting wet, he then grabbed her and layed her the table and he was on top -

Hinata= h...hey I didn't say you could be on top!

Naruto= oh but your already so wet.

Hinata= *blushes* n...no im...not!

\- he then quickly takes her skirt off and presses his finger against her privates and rubs it then shows it to her -

Naruto= then what is this?

\- she looks away blushing, but then Naruto takes his fingers and puts it in her mouth while he rubs her pussy making her moan more -

Naruto= so tell me who is the hokage?

-Hinata takes his fingers out of her mouth and blushing mumbles a few words but Naruto teases her by rubbing her pussy a bit rougher and pretending he didn't hear so she could say it louder, but she still resisted until he started fingering her pussy with 3 fingers making her moan more and more until she cant take the teasin anymore -

Hinata= ok Naruto you win! you are the hokage! now please take me Naruto, make me yours, give it to me!, make me your woman over and over again!

-she then wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to French kiss him with all she can, Naruto happily kissed her back while fondling her breast , after a few minutes they stop kissing and Naruto takes of his pants and boxers, all the wile Hinata was staring as he was undressing and she fingered herself and groped her breasts,Naruto takes notice -

Naruto= hehe looks like the great former hyuga heiress really wants it!

\- Hinata continues playing with herself and answers almost yelling -

Hinata= stop teasing me uzumaki and fuck your wet and horny wife!

Naruto= as you wish my lady.

\- Naruto then pulls her panties to the side and inserts his dick in her pussy and begins trusting -

Hinata= hmmm yes my love! go deeper and harder!

\- Naruto answers her by doing as she asked while she continued to fondle her breast, they continued like this for a bit, Naruto kept going deep and hard and Hinata would pull her nipples and pinch them, then moments later Naruto cumed inside her and layed on top of her out of breath -

Hinata= n..Naruto

Naruto= yes Hinata?

Hinata= I... I want to do "that"

Naruto= realy? you gotten quite kinky Hinata, who am I to say no to my beautiful wife request?

-Naruto then stand straight taking his dick out of Hinata and then performs the shadow clone jutsu to make 2 more Narutos, which made Hinata extremely wet again, she got off the table and then got on her knees and staring sucking Naruto's dick while giving handjobs to the clones, this continued on for couple of minutes she would change which dick to suck and which to give handjob, after then all 3 cumed all over her face wich she then licked her lips to taste his cum, she then told one of the clones to lay down on the floor, she then got on top and inserted his dick in her pussy and rode him for a bit then the other clone came and gently pushed her down on top of the other clone and then inserted his dick in her ass, which made Hinata yell in pain but also pleasure, the clone then grabed her hair and pulled it while both trusted even harder making her scream even more -

Hinata= oh god yesssss! fuck me hard until I cant think anymore, your dick feels so good!

\- they continued like that to the point Hinata almost fainted and then the clones cumed inside her which made her cum so hard her mind went completely blank, after about 2 minutes letting her rest and catching her breath the real Naruto went and gave her a deep kiss -

Naruto= Hinata-hime im not done yet

Hinata= n...Naruto. I don't think I can take..much more pleas- AAAAAAAHHHHH!

-while she was talking both clones had taken their dicks out to just the tip then had slammed it back in hard-

Hinata= your tearing me apart Naruto! ahhhh it feels so goooughtgh...

\- she was interrupted by the real Naruto's dick entering her mouth and thrusting, they continued for about an hour or so thrusting and cumming, Hinata mind was gone completely blank, all she could think of was the pleasure of having her husband have his way with her completely, it didn't matter what he did because it was the love of her life that was making her feel extremely good, she wondered if she would even be able to go on the mission after such an intensive session -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- meanwhile with Hinami after she left the hokage building she went to look for her friends, she figured they go to the usual spot so she headed there. after reaching the spot she saw them their and went to talk to them to see if they needed morel support -

Hinami= hey guys

Shizuku= oh hey Hinami

Kota= hey Hinami

Shizuku= so what did the hokage want with just you and your mom?

Hinami= oh just some family matters, nothing that important

Shizuku= oh

Hinami= so are you guys worried about the mission?

Shizuku= yes, im not sure if im up to it, I might reject it

Kota= same here, what about you Hinami?

Hinami= well I was planning to take it, I don't have any issued with it plus I never gone on a mission with mom so that interest me to

Shizuku= wish I had your confidence, doesn't help that we aren't as strong as you

*Hinami holds Shizuku's hand and says* come on Shizuku don't be so hard on yourself, everyone has their strength and weakness, and you don't have to worry I would always protect you two, after all what kind of hero would I be if I cant protect my friends

shizku= there you go again with that hero thing, you sure have a one track mind with that...hehe its no wonder how so many look up to you Hinami your so cool.

Hinami= I am?

Shizuku= all right Hinami il go, I got to look after my best friend so she doesn't go crazy and does something reckless

Hinami= hey! I am not reckless... all the time... *mumble*

Shizuku= hehe yes yes I know you just want to protect everyone

Hinami= what about you Kota? what are you going to do then?

Kota= uhm I guess if Shizuku will go I will go to, besides if I am not there she might have trouble keeping you from doing any crazy stunts

*Hinami pouts* you guys are mean

\- after a few seconds they all started laughing and then decided to go by the nearby pastry shop and eat some sweats, Hinami same as her mother was crazy for cinnamon buns, after their sweets run Hinami and Shizuku decided to have a sleep over at Shizukus, Kota went to his home, Hinami had gone home first to prepare her stuff for tomorrow's mission and for the sleep over, since no one was home she left a note to say where she was going to be, later that night when both Hinata and Naruto got home they read the note and since Hinami was not going to be on the house for the night, they decided to go for another round of intense sex, they where quite a few hours doing it and by the time they fininished they where laying in bed fully naked and asleep with a smile on their faces. The next day they all gathered at the hokage tower -

*Shizuku wispers* pst hey Hinami

Hinami= ?

Shizuku= is it me or does your mom skin seems like is shining

Hinami=hmm? I guess so

Shizuku= I wonder what kind of cream she uses to get skin her skin like that. wish I could get it, maybe I could attract some cute boys with it

*Hinata having overheard their conversation chuckled gently and thought in her mind* hehe sorry girls but this kind of "cream" is not available for you at your age.

-chapter ends-

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

and that's it for this chapter, now how will this mission play out, will the mission fail or will it succeed find out on the next chapter of "the embodiment of the past ". as for the next chapter well not sure when its going to be made yet, I am going to have to think of ideas for the client and his sons, they are going to bring trouble how they make trouble well will have to see if anyone has any suggestion I am open to them, there is also a big meaning in this mission they will be sent on, but for now I need to think of ideas of how the client and his son will be and act so look forward to it, and if want to share any ideas let me know.


	17. Chapter 17 can i please punch him?

Hey everyone here is the new chapter, sorry for the huge delays but I been extremely busy with a lot of things and aside from having writes block, well I tried hard to make this chapter, it will probably be another long while till I post the next chapter cause I have been extremely busy between work and game, etc. anyways enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think good or bad review anything you desire

chapter 17 can i please punch him?

* note Hinami will not be wearing the mask for this mission*

\- at the hokage tower -

Naruto= all right everyone, are you all ready?

team Hinata= yes sir!

Naruto= all right then have a safe journey.

-at the village gate -

Hinata= all right everyone we have a bit of walking to do to meet our client so lets get going.

\- they walked for a couples of miles to meet their client, on the way there Hinata gave everyone a lecture on how to act around such clients, she had to make sure Hinami understood well cause if its one thing she definetly inherit from her father is his recklessness and speaking her mind without any restraint when something was unfair or it anoyed her -

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- they arrived at the destination and met with the client -

Hinata= hello sir were are the ninja team from konoha, we are here to escort you to your various destination.

rich client= ah i see my name is fugasu and this is my son Kent.

Kent= hello

Fugaso= now then lets talk business please step into my office.

\- everyone steps into his office -

Fugaso= now then im sure you all know your mission but let me just be clear so there are no misunderstanding, your team will acompany me and my son to the various locations i need to go for some business that i am running, during this time you must keep any and all intruders, thief or assasing away from me and my son, the joning will be acompaning me at all the times while the rest of the group will keep my son safe, am i clear so far?

Hinata= yes sir.

Fugaso= now let me be clear if anything bad should happen to my son there will be dire consecuences is that understood?

Hinata= yes sir

Fugaso= all right then im sure you all had a long journey we have prepare a place for you to sleep the night, we will be setting off tomorow so be sure to get a good rest.

Hinata= of course if you will excuse us sir.

-Hinata and her team left for the room they were given to have a meeting about the mission and strategies. meanwhile in the office -

Fugaso= dam that woman was hot and if not mistaken she is from the hyuga clan, the woman of that clan are real beuty.

Kent= yea she was smoking hot.

Fugaso= now now son you cant have older weman your far to inexperienced.

Kent= *scoff* says you old man i bet i could tap that.

Fugaso= in your dreams sonny, why dont you try one of the yonger girls before you try the big leagues.

Kent= i show you old man *scoff*.

\- back with Hinata and her team -

Shizuku= wow these beds are so fancy and confy.

Kota= yea rich people sure have nice things.

Hinami= yea but they certainly arent descreet when it comes to a woman did you see that old fart eyeing my mom, he didnt even try to hide it, even his son was eyeing all 3 of us.

Hinata= Hinami you have to be carefull what you say, were on a job, we are not always gona have nice clients or clients who show respect, its part of being a shinobi we sometimes have to do inapropiate jobs.

Hinami= yea well i dont like it.

Shizuku= i dont know i found that Kent guy to be kinda cute.

Hinami and Kota = what are you kidding me?!

\- both Kota and Hinami looked at Shizuku with big surprise faces making Shizuku chuckles akwardly -

Hinata= now now calm down everyone remember we have a job to do and its gona be a few weeks till its done so be pacient, specialy you Hinami.

Hinami= wha...why me?

Hinata= Hinami you know why.

Kota= yep

Shizuku= i agree

Hinami= you guys to?

\- Hinata and her team kept walking for a while and also made a few plans for any sort of situacion. the night came and they all went to bed to get a good night rest, in the morning they all prepare their stuff and head out on their long mission, everything was going ok on the way to the first stop, Hinata acompanied Fugaso inside the building he was going to make his business, meanwhile Hinami, Shizuku and Kota was guarding Kent -

Kent= im bored im going to town, hey weird eyes!

Hinami= *thoughts* did he just call me weird eyes?!

Kent= hey you im talking to you.

Hinami= i have a name its Hinami, not weird eyes.

Kent= whatever im bored so lets go to town.

Hinami= fine, hey guys lets go.

Kota= ok

Shizuku= ok

\- they all acompanied him to town -

Kent= hey you what's your name?

Shizuku= me? im Shizuku.

Kent= well Shizuku you are realy pretty, what do you say we have some fun?

Shizuku= what do you want to do?

Kent= lets go to that arcade.

-he then grabs Shizuku hand and runs with her towards the arcade -

Hinami= that kid is ignoring us.

Kota= yea

\- the day continued with Hinami and Kota folowing the guy around while he spend all of his attention on Shizuku. after the day was almost over they returned back wich Fugaso was also done with his business and they immediately went on to the next destination. half way during the trip they camped out and went invited Shizuku to the tent for dinner, Hinami and Kota where not invited, meanwhile Hinata was at the tent with Fugaso while he was working some documents -

Fugaso= tell me miss hyuga what kind stuff you like?

Hinata= its uzumaki actualy.

Fugaso= oh pardon me i didnt realize you were married.

Hinata= its fine sir.

Fugaso= * thinking * so shes the wife of the hokage, that explains why that girl in her team looked similar to her she must be her daughter, not bad she has such a beutyfull body, not bad for a milf.

Hinata= sir i believe you should get some rest so my team can take turns watching.

Fugaso= hmmm? oh yes of course, could you go get my son?

Hinata = sure

\- Hinata leaves the tent -

Fugaso= hmm i wonder what i can do to get her in a situacion that she cant deny my advances.

-Hinata when to look for the clients son and saw Hinami and Kota outside the tent guarding it but she didnt see Shizuku -

Hinata= Hinami, Kota, where is Shizuku?

Hinami= she is inside with "him" * said slightly mad *

Hinata= Hinami remember that they are our client we have to be patient

Hinami= i know , i know

*says in wispers * still wish i could punch his smug face.

-Hinata enters the tent -

Shizuku= oh sensei, is something wrong?

Hinata= no, mr Fugaso wants his son to go to him so im here to escort him.

Kent= what does that old man want now?

\- Kent and Shizuku get up and leave the tent, Hinata acompanies Kent to his fathers tent while shiziku joins Hinami and Kota -

Hinami= you sure are enjoying yourself.

Shizuku= wh.. what do you mean Hinami?

Hinami= havent you noticed? he is only being nice to you and ignoring Kota and me.

Shizuku= hes not so bad.

Hinami= just be carefull around him Shizuku, mom told me rich kids like him are often rotten inside and just want to use you.

Shizuku= dont worry Hinami il be fine.

Kota= if he tries anything let us know ok?

Shizuku= you guys il be ok dont dont worry so much.

\- back with Hinata at Fugaso tent -

Hinata= sir i brought you your son.

Fugaso= a thank you miss uzumaki your dissmissed for now.

Hinata= all right sir we will be doing our patrols then.

\- Hinata leaves the tent and heads to her team -

Fugaso= all right son i got a job for you.

Kent = what job?

Fugaso = on our next stop i want you to take the kids guarding you to a far location for most of the day.

Kent= that sounds like to much work, no way.

Fugaso= do it or i will cut your alowance by half.

Kent= what?! you cant do that!

Fugaso= i can and i will if you dont do as i say.

Kent= tch fine il do it.

\- Fugaso and Kent both went to bed after that, Hinatas team started their watch, the first watch was Hinata and Hinami, the stayed up talking about mother daughter stuff and about the job as well, after a few hours they changed with Kota and Shizuku and they to talked for a bit -

Kota= hey Shizuku?

Shizuku= yea? what is it Kota?

Kota= your not interesed in that Kent kid are you?

Shizuku= uhm well i dont know maybe a little.

Kota= i dont think you should get so close to him.

Shizuku= you know Kota you shouldnt judge others from where they come from thats quiete rude.

Kota= im just worried you might get hurt.

Shizuku= well dont be, i can take care of my self, im not so defenseless.

Kota= but Shizuku...

Shizuku= enough Kota i dont want to talk about it, lets just finish our turn keeping watch.

Kota= ...

\- the watch continue with Shizuku ignoring Kota cause was upset with him. after a few hours Hinami went to relieve them, she saw them ignoring each other and asked what happend but Shizuku said nothing happen and went to bed, Kota remained silent and went to bed aswell. -

\- It was almost morning Hinata then woke up and told Hinami to rest for a bit while she kept watch since would be continueing the travel soon. after everyone woke up and gather their belongings the trip continued,they reached the next destination by noon -

-Town-

Fugaso= all right then i have some business to atend to why dont you 4 run along and enjoy yourselfs this town is famous for arcades and fun places for young kids go have some fun

Hinami= fun? but we are on duty.

Fugaso= its fine this town is prety secure but dont go to crazy you still have to protect my son.

Hinami= yes sir

Kent= all right then lets go hit the arcades, come on Shizuku.

-Kent takes Shizuku's hand and starts walking while Hinami and Kota folows, doesnt take long for Hinami to notice Kotas sad expression but doesnt ask since was sure he didnt want to talk about it, she figure it had something to do with last night between him and Shizuku-

Fugaso= now then miss uzumaki i need you to acompany me to where il be conduction my business, however i need you to change your clothes cause client im meeting with will not feel confortable having a kunoichi around, he can be a bit "jumpy" when it comes to shinobi or guards -

Hinata= very well sir * does transformation jutsu * will this do?

\- Hinata used the transformation jutsu to change her clothing to something more femenine like everyday civilian -

Fugaso= yes that will do nicely, come lets go.

\- then continued on to their business, meanwhile with Hinami and her team, they did as was told and tried to have some fun, since Shizuku was enjoying herslef with Kent, Hinami played with Kota a few arcades games so he didnt feel left out and to ease his mind so she could find out whats wrong, they were currently playing a fighting and as usual Hinami was winning, she had a nack for fighting games but give her a racing game or thinking game and she loses badly. -

Kota= i give up i cant beat you in these games Hinami .

Hinami= dont feel bad Kota you still gave a decent fight.

Kota= whatver...

Hinami=... all right Kota i think its time we talked.

Kota= about what?

hinama= you and Shizuku ever since last night patrol you guys have been acting weird.

Kota= its... nothing Hinami.

Hinami= Kota dont lie, you two are my closest friends and team mates and if there is something troubleing either of you i want to help.

Kota= im fine Hinami really.

\- she didnt believe him and got upset then got up and took Kotas hand and went over to Shizuku and Kent -

Kota= Hinami what are you doing?!

Hinami= just be quiete.

\- with Shizuku and Kent -

Hinami= sorry i need to borow Shizuku.

Kent= uh?! were in the middle of a game.

Hinami= yea sorry here play with Kota i need to have a girl talk so no boys allowed .

\- she takes Shizuku-  
Shizuku= hey Hinami!

\- a bit further away from Kent and Kota -  
Shizuku= Hinami what is the matter with you?

Hinami= just need to talk to you.

Shizuku= about what?

Hinami= about you and Kota, what happend to you two after i left you two on watch duties? you guys are avoiding each other.

Shizuku= its nothing Hinami we are fine.

Hinami= no you are not fine both of you keep avoiding my question now tell me what happen or i will tell the boys of what happen to you that day we were playing hookie at school.

Shizuku= wh..what? you wouldnt dare, you promised me you keep it a secret.

Hinami= i did but i will tell them if you dont come clean.

* Shizuku frustrated about that embarassing moment agreed *

Shizuku= fine Hinami you win!

Hinami= good now tell me what happen.

Shizuku= *sigh* all right after we started the watch Kota asked me about if i was interested in Kent and i said maybe and he started saying i shouldnt get involed with him cause i might get hurt and then i told him that im not a little girl i can take care of myself so we been avoiding each other since.

Hinami= i see so its finaly happen.

*Shizuku confused * uh what finaly happen?

Hinami= Kota, he has a crush on you since before the team was made, guess hes finaly starting to show it more.

Shizuku= he has a crush on me? how can you tell? he acts the same way as allways.

Hinami= trust me Shizuku if something i learned of my parents is that people can be realy oblivous to others feelings especialy to shy people.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- at the hokage office-

*Naruto sneeses* i wonder if someone is talking about me?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-back with Hinami and Shizuku-

Shizuku= if you knew all this time why didnt you tell me?

Hinami= cause its not my place to get in between you two unless you ask for my help, i just thought maybe you two would work it out but i dont want you two to fight and end up hating each other thats why im intervening.

Shizuku= *sigh* then what do you sugest i do?

Hinami= well in the end wether you respond to his feelings or not is up to you but just try to be carefull how you handle it, he has liked you all this time so dont treat it lightly

Shizuku= all right Hinami il think about it. i dont know how to act infront of him now.

Hinami= just act the usual, if you tell him your gona think about it now its just gona make him think allot and he might gets his hopes up to much. il talk to him later and tell him i just spoke with you about you guys fighting.

Shizuku= all right

\- they went back to Kota and Kent and found them fighting but just with words while playing fighting games both trying to prove to the other that one is better than the other -

Hinami= well i wasnt expecting this...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- back with Hinata -

\- Hinata had acompanied Fugaso to his meeting with the clients, they spent hours talking and drinking while also doing business, Hinata was keeping watch as if she was his secretary -

client= you know Fugaso, you got quite the lovely secretary there, where you find her?

Fugaso= ah you know just from one of my many stops.

client= is that so?

\- the client then wispers into Fugaso -

client= come clean is this one of those bitches you payed to have your way with her?

*Fugaso wispers back* nope she is in my employment.

\- the client then sits back and speaks normaly -

client = is that so? il tell you what Fugaso im willing to double the price of our deal if we can have some fun with your secretary.

Fugaso= are you serious? my secretary would be happy to assits in making this deal wouldn you my dear?

Hinata= excuse me sir but i am not here to make deals with your clients.

clients= a secretary that doesnt want to help you make deals uh? are you sure shes realy a secretary?

Fugaso= of course she is just still new, provide me a moment with her if you will.

client= very well.

\- both Hinata and Fugaso exit the room for a moment -

Fugaso= what are you doing? hes willing to double the deal we cant pass this up.

Hinata= with all respect sir i am your body guard not a secretary that helps you do your business.

Fugaso= that maybe so but your still under my employment and i can cancel my business with konoha as well as influence other merchants.

\- Hinata with a mad face answered back -

Hinata= do not take me for a fool Mr Fugaso while we value your business with our village we are not so desperate that we need to lower ourselfs to do sexual favors for you, i recomend you watch your tongue, not only is my husband hokage and the hero of the ninja world but he is also well respected by many villages and merchants.

\- Fugaso was a loss for words,he thought he could manipulate Hinata into something that she couldnt say no to, but she wasnt as easy to handle as he thought -

Hinata= now then we will go back inside and finish your business and then be on our way to your next destination, i dont care what you say to him but i am not doing any sexual favors.

\- after that they went back inside and Fugaso was forced to deny the offer the client had made and the deal was closed as originaly made, allthought both Fugaso and the client were both greatly displeased, after business was done everyone went back to the hotel they were staying at including Hinami and her team. Before returning to the hotel Hinami had talk to Kota and both Kota and Shizuku were talking again althougth both were nervous to talk to each other after the fight they had. After everyone had dinner they all went to bed, due to the citiy having good security everyone was able to get a good sleep -

( in Hinamis hotel room )

*Hinami groaning in her sleep*

-while Hinami was sleeping suddenly a silloute of energy suddenly apeared, the figure was a tall slim person, of course everyone was asleep to see it,the figure touched Hinami's forehead and then disapeared, after that Hinami started groaning more in her sleep -

(insides Hinamis dream)

Hinami= were am i?

\- she started to look around and it seems some sort of cave or base, it was very dark with small lights here and there, she wondered around the place opening door and seeing if anyone was there -

Hinami= hello?

-opens a door-

Hinami= is someone here?

-opens another door

Hinami= hellooooo?

\- she keeps opening door but just finding empty rooms -

Hinami= this is getting creepy.

\- She then passed a hall way and noticed a tall person at the end of the hall, the person was facing the wall and seemed to have long hair and same hair color as Hinami, Hinami wasnt sure if to call out to her but she started walking towards her as she was getting closer Hinami slowed down her pace, she was starting to get a little creeped out that the person hasnt even moved at all and she should have heard Hinami walking closer, she then stoped and stuttering called out to her -

Hinami= w...w...who a...are..y..you?

-the person then moved her head upwards just a little and slightly turned her face wich realy creeped out Hinami cause she did it realy slowly wich made it realy creepy, the person was wearing a mask -

*Hinami thinking* is that an anbu? wait that mask is that?

\- the person suddenly apeared infront of Hinami like if she was always infront of her, but then she grabed Hinami by the neck and lift her up trying to choke her, Hinami used both her hands to grab her arm to try to release herself from the grip but it was to no avail, she then started kicking but didnt seem to have any efect she was then slamed against the wall and then thrown across the hallway, after that she slowly got up gasping for air -

*gasping for air * cough cough who? what is she?

-Hinami then stood up and got in a fighting hyuga stance, the person got in a hyuga stance as well wich surprised Hinami-

Hinami= what? but thats my family fighting stance, is she a hyuga?

-the person slowly got closer while remaining in her stance -

Hinami= what do i do? i dont think i can take her on, she almost choked me with 1 hand!

-she then heard an echo getting closer -

echo= Hinami...Hinami...Hinami...Hinami...Hinami...Hinami...Hinami!

-Hinami then open her eyes covered in sweat only to see her mom conserned -

Hinami= m...mom? what happended?

Hinata= thats what i want to know honey you were thrashing around and screaming a little, Shizuku called me cause she couldnt wake you up

Hinami= i...i was?

Hinata= did you have a terrible nightmare?

Hinami= i...im not sure... it felt so real... even the pain..

Hinata= the pain? what kind of dream was it?

Hinami= im not quiete sure there was someone with a mask, i think was a woman, she knew our familys fighting stance and she attacked me and tried to choke me, i... was so scared its like there was nothing i could do but try to survive

* Hinata embraces her daughter and caress her head* there there Hinami im sure it was just a bad dream

Hinami= i dont know it was to real, i never felt pain like that or a nightmare like that *hugs her mom*

\- Hinata stayed with Hinami till she calmed down and tried to get some sleep. the next day she woke up with bags on her eyes cause had trouble sleeping, the team continued their mission the same as usual aside from Hinami being tired most of the time cause she kept having the nightmares, Kent still continued to try woe Shizuku while she liked the attention she was still distracted by the thought of Kota having a crush on her and was still wondering how to handle that matter, Kota continued to be worried about Shizuku but was always keeping Hinami company to make sure she was ok, because of the nightmare she was sometimes dazed, as for Hinami her nightmares continued always the same place and close to the same scenario, the only diference was that in some rooms she started noticing things changeing, some rooms had certain furnitres and items and some had writing on the walls, she thought maybe they meant something but wasnt sure-

ends chapter

ok thats it for this chapter, will Hinami find out what the nightmares are trying to tell her? what was the figure that touched her forehead before she started getting the nightmares? how will Shizuku respond to Kota's feelings, find out on the next chapter of embodiment of the past!

alternate chapter-

i actualy wanted Hinata to get in some sort of trouble with the client but i couldnt think of a reason so i made her take charge and put the guy in his place but i asked for opinion and ideas from people and most of them was make her a sex slave wich is not what i was going for but to make everyone that wanted that happy heres a short alternate chapter. and just "cause" her clothing is gona be removed like she was wearing regular clothes and not under a transformation., also you can comepletly skip this alternate chapter if want.

-  
\- back with Hinata -

\- Hinata had acompanied Fugaso to his meeting with the clients, they spent hours talking and drinking while also doing business, Hinata was keeping watch as if she was his secretary -

client= you know Fugaso, you got quite the lovely secretary there, where you find her?

Fugaso= ah you know just from one of my many stops

client= is that so?

\- the client then wispers into Fugaso -

client= come clean is this one of those bitches you payed to have your way with her?  
*Fugaso wispers back* nope she is in my employment

\- the client then sits back and speaks normaly -

client = is that so? il tell you what Fugaso im willing to double the price of our deal if we can have some fun with your secretary

Fugaso= are you serious? my secretary would be happy to assits in making this deal wouldn you my dear?

Hinata= excuse me sir but i am not here to make deals with your clients

clients= a secretary that doesnt want to help you make deals uh? are you sure shes realy a secretary?

Fugaso= of course she is just still new, provide me a moment with her if you will

client= very well

\- both Hinata and Fugaso exit the room for a moment -

Fugaso= what are you doing? hes willing to double the deal we cant pass this up

Hinata= with all respect sir i am your body guard not a secretary that helps you do your business

Fugaso= that maybe so but your still under my employment and i can cancel my business with konoha as well as influence other merchants, you wouldnt want that now would you?

Hinata=... no sir

Fugaso= thats what i thought, now we are going to go back in there and work in making this deal a success.

\- both enter the room again -

Fugaso= sorry about that, my secretary will be joining us for our deal.

client= i see im glad to hear that now then on to business, can you be a dear and close those curtains for me ms secretary?

Hinata= yes sir...

-client talks throught the intercom in his office - ok ms katherine i will be having a long discussion with my client here so i would like to keep all calls on hold and not contact me until i say so.

secretary katherine= yes sir.

client= now then on to business, i assume your secretary knows what we are aiming for yes?

Fugaso= of course

\- Fugaso then walks over to Hinata and brings her over to the client while groping her ass, after she stands infront of the client, he grabs her breast and gropes them -

client= dam these breast are amazing

\- the client then lift her shirt up and lowers her bra and starts likcing her nipples. Hinata struggles a bit not likeing her nipples being licked by a total stranger, but then Fugaso turned her fasce sideways and started tongue kissing her, after that the client starting sucking her breast hard wich made Hinata moan, a minute after tongue kissing her, Fugaso went down and lowered her pants and removed them and also removed her bra comepletely only leaving Hinata almost naked except for the panties, the client then order Hinata to suck his dick, unwillingly as it was she went down on her knees ans started sucking his cock which made him moan, after a few minutes of sucking his cock he order her to lick his balls while strocking his dick, which she did for about a min untill he grabed a fist full of hair and pullher back only to shove his dick into her mouth and then grabed her head and face fuck her hard. -

-Hinata tried not to choke while beng forced to suck his dickfast and hard. after a little bit he stoped trhusting and put his dick all the way inside as he could and cumed hard in Hinata's throaght wich she was forced to swallow, after that they didnt waste any time they quickly removed her pantys and the client sat on the chair and brought her onto him and inserted his dick in Hinata's ass wich was very tight making her moan loud, Fugaso then proceded to insert his dick into her pussy and both started fucking her hard giving no time to adjust. this continue out for several limits, they had Hinata screaming in pleasure very loudly untill they both cumed deep inside her even thought she begged for them not to cum inside her -

\- she was then given about a minute of rest wich she thought that it was finaly over until they started to fuck her again in her mouth and pussy and fondeling her breast, sometimes pull her hair, by the time they were done Hinata had cumed several time and Fugaso and the client had completely covered Hinata with cum everywere in her ass,pussy, mouth, breast, even her hair was full of cum , her mind was lost in comeplete exctasy -

the end


End file.
